The Reluctant God
by threelade
Summary: Just when he thought the adventures were over a case of mistaken identy launches an adventure unlike any he could have imagined. To those who review my thanks. AU
1. The Hunt

Although I wish I owned Harry Potter and company I'm not that special.

**The Reluctant God**

**Chapter 1 The Hunt**

It looked almost like a human if you discarded the fact that it was only eight inches tall, and that it had long white hair blowing in the wind and white fur and that its eyes were shaped like a crescent moon tipped on its side or that its ears were on the top of its head and swiveled independently of each other or that…Oh ok, ok. It didn't look human at all then except for the fact that it was humanoid and had opposing thumbs. Well, whatever it was it chortled with glee as it stalked it quarry.

It was quiet and if it had given much thought to what it was doing it would have said it was being sneaky and sly. Closer and closer it crept till it was almost ready to pounce on the prey when the wind picked up unexpectedly and carried the prey across the alley and fetched it up against a building. The little creature screamed in rage at this underhanded and sneaky escape.

No! To have come so close only to loose the prey now? That was intolerable. The little creature started across the alley going after the prey. Ducking behind a discarded paper cup the creatures face took on a crafty look as it cautiously peered over top of the cup. Good, the prey seemed unaware that it was being stalked. Keeping low to the ground the small creature ran toward the prey and skidding to a stop it once again hid this time behind a crumpled up paper bag. On hands and knees the creature crept to the edge of its cover and looked around the paper bag. The prey was shivering in the breeze but otherwise was holding still.

On tiptoes the small creature soundlessly approached the prey. Hands outstretched it reached to grab and capture. One more step would do it. As the creature raised its foot to take that last important step the wind once again picked up and the prey was lifted into the air far outside of the creatures reach.

With mouth hanging open in shock the creature tilted its head back and watched the prey make its escape. Tears sprang to his eyes and with a moan of despair the creature dropped to his knees. Now he would never capture the prey. Dropping his hands to his sides he clenched them into fists and pounded them on the ground in his bitter anger.

It was so unfair. Twice he had almost had his quarry and twice it had escaped him. Wrapped up in his despair he never noticed when the wind died down again nor did he notice when his prey started to fall back toward the earth. He never noticed until the prey gently fell on his head and slid down his body to the ground in front of him.

With a shaking hand the little creature reached out and captured the prey. This was all the proof the little creature needed to know that this was sanctioned by god. Feeling truly blessed to have had his own personal miracle he gently brushed his fingers over the picture at rest in front of himself.

The figure immortalized in the picture held up a small winged golden ball in triumph and turning to the side with a crooked grin slung a broom over his shoulder with his other hand before the picture reset.

With a blissful sigh the small creature folded the page from the newspaper into a small package and clutched it to his chest. Brushing the tears from his cheeks the small creature muttered a quick prayer of thanks for the divine intervention and vanished only to reappear in a clearing that held several hundred miniscule houses and one normal sized cabin. Several of the small creatures were moving around doing things although the hour was very late. The little man was greeted by the others and when asked where he had been he showed them the folded up page of the newspaper.

Excitement ran rampant as the creatures gathered around to study the newspaper photo of the boy. Fingers reverently ran over the picture as others of their kind ran off to wake those that slept. This was worth an interrupted sleep cycle, this was important.

The one who had managed to make the capture of the picture was delegated into carrying the prize into the small cabin when the newspaper photo was spread out and displayed by an almost life sized portrait of an older man that strongly resembled the boy in the picture. The two had the same messy black hair, green eyes and the facial features were close enough that if one didn't know better one would assume that the portrait was a picture of the same subject only much older. About the only thing that would casually dispel this idea was the brass name plate attached to the bottom of the heavy frame holding the oil canvas. Salazar Slytherin. A man who left very few likenesses of himself behind. The man in the painting had died about 900 years ago, long before newsprint was in use and although the portrait was obviously painted by a master it was still a painting. The picture in the newspaper was much more lifelike. Of course the picture in the newspaper had been taken with a camera, an invention that came long after the death of Slytherin.

Any modern witch or wizard would know right away that the two were not the same person because of the time line involved but these little creatures didn't understand time lines or the fact that people die or even the fact that someone older could not suddenly become someone younger. To them the person represented by both pictures was the same man or in this case not man. Something much more than a man. And now the question was how did they find him? The great Salazar, the miracle worker, the creator of their race, their God.

It had been quite some time since he was with them last but their memory was long. When he left it was because other gods had attacked him and caused him confusion and pain. The great Salazar had been dragged off by the god Goddrick and the goddesses Helga and Rowena which just proved how much better their god was than others because it had taken three other gods to take down their own. But this time they were better prepared to help their god should he need it. Over the years the peoples had learned to fight and fight for their god they would.

The planning began. It was decided amongst themselves to begin looking in the place where his likeness had been found. The men would search and the fems would stay home with the pups. A rotation schedule was set up so that about a third of the males would be searching at any one time and two thirds would be home to protect the fems and pups. With that decided about 300 of the adult males vanished only to reappear in Diagon Alley.

Since it was still very early in the morning no one was about as the little ones scattered. No shop was locked securely enough to keep them out and no house was warded well enough to disallow them entrance. They swarmed into The Pet Emporium and searched diligently. The next stop was The Leaky Cauldron which met with the same fate. As many other businesses as time allowed became a target before the inhabitants began stirring in the morning.

* * *

Fred and George came downstairs and looked at the open front door in surprise. They knew they had closed it last night. Taking a closer look around they were shocked to find their stock of merchandise disrupted and mixed up. "What the hell happened here?" Fred said in amazement.

"No clue bro. Damn, we need to get things cleaned up so we can find out if anything's been stolen." The other twin responded.

It wasn't until much later in the day that the twins found out that they weren't the only ones who had received a nocturnal visitor. Quality Quidditch was still cleaning up when the two went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and there they found out that Gringotts had not opened today because of visitors. Now that was cause for concern. But what caused the most concern was the visitors had passed through wards as if they weren't there and no one had a clue as to whom or what they were. Some were afraid that the remaining death eaters were becoming active again and some were afraid that another dark lord was on the rise. Fred and George thought that hypothesis was a bit on the wrong side. I mean sure, their practical jokes were the best but what self respecting dark lord would want them. After all, a dark lord would want to inspire fear, not laughter.

The twins also found out that the Daily Prophet was very hard hit. Back issues were pulled out of the newspapers morgue and scattered all over the place. The scary part at least to the twins was the nature of the newspapers that made it spread out all over the floor. Every one of them had a picture of Harry in them. From the first issue when his parents were killed and he survived, The Prophet had run a picture of him as a year old baby along with the story of The Boy Who Lived to the latest one. Harry holding the snitch in his last game of Quidditch at Hogwarts. No one else might make the connection although they doubted it but whether anyone else did or not didn't matter. What mattered was the twins knew…Someone was hunting Harry and they were going to tell him.

* * *

It was a lovely spring day at Hogwarts. The fifth and seventh years were mostly inside in the library studying for their tests and almost all of the rest of the school population was outside enjoying the unusually warm and inviting weather. Harry and his friends were one of the groups in the library doing some studying before they faced their NEWT's in a few short weeks.

Hermione was of course spassing out over the fact that Ron was not applying himself to his charms work and Harry was helping Neville with his potions reviews. Now there was a surprise, who would have thought that Neville would have even made it into the NEWT potions class or that Harry would have settled down to be so good at them. Slughorn had tried to get Harry to take an apprenticeship after he finished his schooling and he wasn't the only one.

Harry's defeating the dark lord during the summer between his sixth and seventh year had done something to the teen. It had matured him in ways that no one understood. It had also matured his magic to the point that he no longer even used a wand for spells and when it came to learning anything he was like a dried sponge dipped in water. Potions, transfigurations, charms, astrology, ancient runes or languages, it didn't matter. If it could be read or taught he sucked it up till he had bled the source dry.

There were physical changes as well although those had happened over the course of the school year. He had put on about 8 inches in height which put him at a very respectable 6'1'' tall and the weight had piled on till he was toned and fit. When he had returned to school two weeks into term he had been a physical wreck. Thin and sickly he shook all the time. Now his confidence was astounding and well founded. No one could sneak up on him and no one could outfight him either magical or muggle.

The other physical changes were good also. He now wore his hair long, almost mid-way down his back usually tied in a ponytail although sometimes he kept it loose. The length pulled it straight so that it was no longer unmanageable and many girls would lose themselves in the fantasy of running their hands through the silky length. (Come to think of it several guys did the same thing) His voice was softer and deeper than it had been before and when he talked which wasn't often unless you were part of his inner group he commanded respect. Even the teaching staff listened to what he had to say now. When he walked it was with an air of confidence that caused people to sit up and take notice and last but not least his famous scar was a casualty of the fight between him and Voldermort. It was gone leaving him with a flawless complexion.

The press had of course hounded him after he did whatever it was that he did to defeat Voldermort and his death eaters (and no one was really sure what that was) and once or twice an over imaginative reporter tried to paint him as going dark to sell more papers but it couldn't stick because you could feel the peace and calm and purity radiating off him like a palpable thing. No one who was around Harry for more than five minutes would ever think he was capable of going dark. It just wasn't in his nature.

This was the boy that the twins rushed to Hogwarts to warn about what they thought might be impending trouble. And it was although no one knew what type of trouble and even if someone had been told what type of trouble was heading for the boy no one would have believed them. At least not till the trouble finally found our hero.


	2. The Search Commences

**Chapter 2. The Search Commences.**

The young girl hesitantly made her way into the library. Searching, she finally found the one that she was looking for. With her head lowered she made her way over to the table that the six friends were studying at and approached Harry.

"Mr. Potter sir?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper as she stopped in front of the object of her quest.

Damn. Harry hated that all the firstys and second years seemed like they were afraid of him or worshiped him. This one seemed to have a combination of both going on. Fear and worship. Trying to put the young 'Puff' at ease he swung around in his chair so that he was facing her and taking one of her hands in his he kept his voice gentle and quiet and said, "Just Harry. What's your name?"

"C-Cindalla, Harry" she stuttered out.

Harry flashed his crooked grin at her and said as he looked into her eyes "Cindalla, that's a nice name. What can I do for you Cindalla?"

"The Headmistress wants to see you in her office." Her eyes started to take on a dazed look and feeling a little bit braver she expounded on her explanation. "She sent me to tell you"

Harry gently squeezed her hand and said "Thank you for letting me know." Gifting her with another smile he released her hand and gathered up his books. Looking down at his friends he said to them "I'll let you guys know what's going on later." With a quick wave and one last smile at his messenger he quit the library.

The young 'Puff' stood there with her hand still extended for several long seconds before she collected herself enough to wander in the general direction of the double doors. Still dazed and fantasizing about her encounter with her hero she gently missed the open doors and walked into the wall. Without seeming to even be aware of what she was doing she corrected her aim and left the library. She never even noticed that over half of the female population in the library had watched the entire encounter with open mouths or that even now five girls and one boy were glaring at her back in jealous anger because she had been the one to have her hand held and smiled at by Harry Potter.

Still in a daze and daydreaming about her meeting with Harry she never noticed when she passed her three best friends in the hall. She was heading back to her dorm to immortalize this day in her diary. In her mind she went over the encounter till she had convinced herself that Harry had been summoned because he was needed to save the world once again. Fantasy became reality and she desperately wished he would take her with him when he went to battle whatever the evil was but she knew that he wouldn't because that's the way heroes were. They always went off alone when they saved the world because they didn't want anyone else to be in danger and when they came back victorious they never complained about their hurts.

Her friends chased her down to find out what was wrong with her and as she told them about what had happened they too became convinced. Of course they envied her that she had been given the privilege of being the one to carry the message to him but they could live vicariously through her fantasy induced memories. By the end of the day the rumor mill had done its work well, no one was surprised to find Harry absent from dinner because even a hero such as him couldn't save the world all in a moment. It did take some time after all.

* * *

Hermione smiled at the little 'Puff's' glazed eyes. Harry had made another conquest and the funny part was he never even really tried. All five of the friends snickered as the girl ran into the wall. The girls exchanged knowing looks and the boys just wished that they could do that too but not being Harry they knew that if they tried they would only be laughed at.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and asked, "So what's it gonna be this time?"

Hermione pursed her lips before saying "Another dark lord."

Luna shook her head no. "I'm betting it's save the world from some undisclosed evil."

"Nope" Neville said. "It's been months since he's had a major personal tragedy. That's where my money's at."

At these words the debate was on. What had the 'Puff' decided she had heard and seen so what was the rumor going to be this time about The Defender. Whatever it was it was going to be good. Well if things held to the normal course the five would know by dinner time then they could spend it teasing Harry about his latest supposed exploits.

* * *

Harry walked up to the open portal that lead to the inner sanctum of the head of Hogwarts thinking it was much more friendly now that the entrance was left open when the head of the school was in her office. The students felt like she was much more approachable now that they could go to her with a problem without having to guess at the password. It also allowed the students and staff know when she was unavailable because it was at those times that the gargoyle blocked the door which would be shut.

When he stepped onto the moving staircase the door behind himself shut with a grinding sound and a grin flicked across the young mans face. Must be fairly important then if he warranted a private meeting like this. At the top was the closed door that led directly into McGonagall's office. He rapped on the door with his knuckles and heard the Headmistress bid him enter. Opening the door he glanced around the room swiftly before he walked in. Other than the Headmistress the room was hosting two goblins. With a grin Harry realized that he even recognized one of them.

"Griphook, you bring me honor." He bowed to the one that he knew after giving the traditional greeting in gobbledygook between two equals. The other one was much older and carried himself with a grace and dignity that announced without words that this goblin was important. Dropping to his knees in front of the older goblin Harry bowed his head in a recognized pose of submission. He raised his hands and crossed them in front of his face and bowed his head even further "How may I serve you master?"

The older goblin grinned in delight at the boy. Truly a well mannered child and so very considerate to have learned the traditions of the goblin nation. He reached over and grasped the boy's hands and gently pried them away from his face. Once the boy's hands were moved and he could see his face the older goblin nodded at him and said, "We have much to discuss with you young warrior."

"Revered elder I await instruction" said Harry completing the formula.

McGonagall stared with her mouth slack at the antics of the teen. Where on earth had the boy learned to do that? She snapped her gaze back to the two gobbling and saw something she had never seen in all of her 81 years of life. She saw respect for a wizard in their faces as they looked down at the boy. Clearing her throat she said, "Well, yes. Now you two gentlemen needed to speak to our student about something important. Do you wish for some privacy or is it ok if I remain?"

The elder goblin said without taking his eyes from the still kneeling Harry. "I do not object to your presence Headmistress if our young client does not." Harry shook his head no and the goblin smiled. "You may remain."

Harry climbed back to his feet but kept his head lowered respectfully till the goblin indicated that the empty chair that sat across from his own. With a small smile the boy sat down and waited quietly for the elder goblin to explain the nature of the meeting.

"Yesterday Gringotts was infiltrated by person or persons unknown. The Potter vault was entered but we do not know if anything was disturbed. Several other vaults were also penetrated at this time. Mr. Potter, we at Gringotts can track money but not personal possessions that are kept in the vaults. We need to have you come to Gringotts and inspect your vaults as soon as you can so that you can determine what if anything may have been stolen.

McGonagall's face became concerned at these words. "Do you have any clues as to who broke into the bank?"

"At this time I fear we are completely baffled. I would have thought before this that our bank was warded well enough to put what happened beyond the ability of anyone. I can tell you that whoever did this was not after money. None was stolen so that points to some sort of an artifact as being the target of the thieves. I can also tell you at this time that our institution was not the only one targeted that night. The Daily Prophet was severely vandalized as were several other businesses. A concern was the type of vandalization that the newspaper office suffered. It seems that every issue of the Prophet that contained a photograph of yourself Mr. Potter was dragged out of storage and spread out on the office floors and every proof picture that they had of you was taken."

The two humans in the room were deeply disturbed by this information. It seemed like Harry's life had just settled down into something approaching normalcy and now it appeared that he had a stalker or stalkers unknown with a hidden agenda. No matter which way you looked at it this was not good.

Professor McGonagall asked the goblins, "You said that other places were targeted? Do you know the names of all the places?" Griphook reached inside of his jacket and produced a list of businesses which he presented to the Headmistress. After glancing at it she handed it to Harry. As Harry studied the list she asked the goblins. "Have the Aurors been called into the investigation?"

Griphook's mouth turned up at the corners in a very small smile before he answered the question. "Madam Headmistress, not only have the Aurors been called in but the Unspeakables have as well." His eyes rapidly shifted across to his superior and receiving a quick nod he turned back to the Headmistress. "We have brought in a team to investigate the break-in ourselves. As you can well imagine the Ministry is taking this breach of security very seriously." His mouth stretched into a wide grin as he looked at the boy who was still looking over the list in his hand. "According to the ones in charge of the investigation TWO very important things had been put in jeopardy by this situation."

Harry, feeling the goblins eyes on him raised his head and returned the stare.

"Two?" the headmistress asked. "I understand about Gringott being important but what is the other thing that was put in jeopardy?"

His eyes never left the teen as he quietly said. "The other thing that appears to be in danger is Mr. Harry Potter." The boy's mouth opened in a small o shape as his face took on a look of surprise at those words.

"I was surprised that the aurors…" Griphook was interrupted by the fireplace flaring up in green flames.

Stepping out of the flames was Kingsley Shacklebolt and a team of three other aurors as well as two unspeakables. The five men took up strategic positions in front of the door and the fireplace as Kingsley stepped forward. Glancing around the room quickly his eyes rested on Harry for a moment before they settled on Professor McGonagall.

"I'm guessing that you have some advanced warning about what's going on?" he asked

Minerva nodded at her long time friend. "Some. But to be honest we just started this meeting. I'll want to hear the whole story as I'm sure Harry does too."

Kingsley gave a kind of humorless grin. "Even after you get told the whole story as we all know it you're going to find out that you know next to nothing." He moved in front of Harry and knelt down so that the two were on eye level. "I have to ask Harry, do you have any idea who would be stalking you? Anyone at all no matter how remote you think the possibility is."

Harry dropped his head into his cupped hand. Resting his elbow on the arm of the chair he started thinking. After a few minutes he looked back at Kingsley and sighed. "I have received four death threats from would be suitors. These three women and one man wrote me and asked me to marry them, when I refused they sent me death threats. Any unmarked death eater or sympathizer or even a relative of one who thinks I could have saved them. A new wannabe dark lord trying to eliminate the competition before they try to gain power. Hell, I don't know. My life hasn't been what you would call normal under any circumstance. Your best guess is probably as good as mine."

Kingsley chuckled. "I would guess that it's fair to say you have not had a normal life. I'm sorry that its being stirred up again. Harry, Madam Bones assigned me to head the team that will be guarding you till we solve this thing. The five that came in with me will be keeping you under surveillance 24/7. I'm asking you, I'll even plead with you, don't dodge them or me. We don't know what we're dealing with except that whatever it is was powerful enough to slip through Gringotts wards like they weren't even there."

"Answer a few questions first before you ask me for any promises." At Kingsley's nod Harry asked his questions. "One, why are you so sure whoever it is is after me? Two, what type of restrictions do you plan on placing on me? Three, do you have any clues as to who this could be?"

In the same vein that Harry had asked Kingsley answered. "One, the pictures, the only vaults entered was your four, the Weasleys, the members of the order and anyone else you have had close personal contact with. The only businesses targeted were those that you frequent. Two, two aurors and one unspeakable with you at all times. When your in class one will wait outside the door and the other two will be inside with you. Same goes for when your in your common room and dorm. If you leave the school grounds all six of us go with you. Three, nope, nada, zilch."

Harry sighed, "I'm not gonna win this one am I cause even if I say no you're still gonna shadow me won't you."

"Harry, we aren't going to shadow you. We are going to keep you safe. If that means giving up some of your privacy for a short time then that's the price you have to pay. Look, we don't know what they want but we can't loose you. Not now. Not after all of the hell we went through to keep you alive when Voldermort was hunting you." Kingsley said.

Harry slitted his eyes almost closed and added only one more thing. "No Dursleys!"

Kingsley held his hand out toward the teen. "No Dursleys" Harry took the hand offered and squeezed it a little before using it to pull himself to his feet.

"I believe that Griphook and the esteemed elder wanted me to check my vaults to see if I can find out if anything is missing. Will that be a problem?"

Kingsley turned to the Headmistress. "I have assigned a team of aurors to patrol around Hogwarts. They will not come onto the property unless they need to. How many Hogsmead visits are left this year?"

"Only one. Why?"

"I would like to see it canceled. The choice is of course yours but I cannot supply the level of security needed to insure the safety of the students if they are scattered across town. Will you do this for the safety of the students Minerva?"

"They will be disappointed but it will be done. Their safety comes first." She said.

The elder goblin stood and held out a ribbon. "It's a portkey that will take us directly to a secured office within Gringotts. The sooner we get this done the sooner Mr. Potter can be returned to the safety of the school."

Harry, the two goblins, the four aurors and the two unspeakables all reached out and touched the ribbon. As Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel he realized for the first time that he never even learned the elders name.


	3. Its Nose Twitches

**Chapter 3 Its Nose Twitches**

The small party appeared in a secured office in Gringotts right about the time the twins appeared at the apperation border to Hogwarts.

* * *

The twins all but ran to the school, such was their haste to warn their friend and financial backer of the trouble that seemed to be brewing. Once the two reached the school they slowed to a rapid walk. The first order of business would be to see the Headmistress and get her permission to visit Harry or failing that have her summon him to her office for a meeting. They would have been here a few hours ago but the aurors had been by the shop when they were finishing the clean up and had questioned the twins extensively about the break-in. What if anything was missing? Since they lived above their shop did they hear anything or see anything? Had they noticed anyone strange hanging around the alley before today? The questions just went on and on…

Once the two reached the gargoyle that guarded the door to the head of the schools office both were gobsmacked to see the statue standing to the side with the door wide open. It was kind of eerie and reminded the twins of when they first went downstairs this morning. After having spent six year in school here neither could ever remember seeing this door just standing open. Cautiously the two made their way up the stairs, wands drawn. They weren't sure exactly what they were expecting, probably a trashed office reminiscent of their shop but they were not expecting to see the Headmistress calmly sitting at her desk doing paperwork.

"Ahh Professor, did you forget to close your door?" George asked

"No George, I did not. So, what do I owe the dubious pleasure of a visit from some of our worst pranksters of this decade?" She answered and asked.

Despite the serious nature of their visit George just couldn't resist. "I'm Fred and he's George." He said pointing at his twin.

McGonagall set her quill down on her blotter then clasped her hands in front on the desk and studied the twins. With a small smile she shook her head no. "And what makes you think that will work now when it didn't when you were my students Mr. George Weasley?"

Fred couldn't help himself. "How? How could you always tell which one of us was which? Even our mother would get confused but you never did. How?"

She gave the twins her patented enigmatic look and raised an eyebrow. "I repeat, what may I do for the two of you today?"

Giving it up as a lost cause Fred pushed past his brother and came into the office. "We need to see Harry. It's important."

The Headmistress narrowed her eyes as she studied the two. "Does this concern a break-in perhaps? If so Mr. Potter has been informed and is presently at Gringotts checking on the content of his vaults. I am not sure how long he will be gone but if you wish you may wait for his return provided the two of you can keep out of trouble. I am of course willing to assign Mr. Finch the honor of escorting the two of you to lunch or a detention just for old time sake." She raised her eyebrow at these words.

George blanched at the threat of being placed in the care of the rebarbative custodian. Fred went one further and backed out of the office rather rapidly. So rapidly in fact that it was only quick reflexes on his part that prevented him from tumbling down the spiraling stairs.

"Thank you very much professor but I think my brother and I will just come back in a few hours if that's acceptable to you?" George said as he followed his twin with a little bit more grace.

Minerva almost giggled. Sometimes her job was so much fun.

* * *

Harry, on the other hand was not having fun. When the group apperated into Gringotts it was with the expressed idea of doing a quick inspection of Harry's vaults. It was never the intention of the group to make an emergency trip to Surry to visit his relatives but sometimes things just tend to go wrong which they did in this case.

When Harry left his relatives for good at the age of 16 they all knew that there was a possibility of them becoming a target so Harry had left them with a way to contact him in an emergency as well as a portkey to a safe location. Three times he had been contacted because of a real or imagined threat and twice the family had to use the portkey to get to safety. Harry's thoughtfulness in providing for a family that he strongly disliked and the fact that they knew he had cause to dislike them and yet still protected them had led to a grudging respect on their part for the boy. He would never be one of their favorite people and truthfully he could reciprocate the feelings but when all was said and done they were family and hence entitled to his protection. That was why when the amulet he had keyed to warm when and if he was needed by his family demanded instant attention when it once again warmed against his chest.

Pulling on the silver chain he cupped the amulet in his hands and informed his guard. "My family is calling me. Something's wrong. If you want to come along then you need to touch this portkey otherwise I'll return as soon as I know they are safe."

Kingsley made a disgusted noise deep in his throat. He had gone twice to render assistance with Harry once before and once after the destruction of Voldermort and neither trip had been what you would call enjoyable. The Dursleys were the epitome of why people like Voldermort had risen to power in the first place. About the only good thing you could say for the family was that they had a nice garden. Despite the fact that he did not like that family he reached out a finger and touched the portkey as did the rest of Harry's bodyguard.

The small group appeared in the living room of the Dursley's house. Petunia was standing in the far corner of the room holding the pendent that was used to summon her nephew. Vernon was slouched down on the couch with a disgusted look on his face. Of Dudley there was no sign.

"Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon. What's going on here? Why did you call me?" Harry asked.

Vernon took in the appearance of the four men in navy blue robes and the two in dark brown robes. Figured, they summon the boy and get six extra men in dresses. "Can't you people even dress normal? You're like the damn Scotch people always wearing skirts."

Harry hastily wiped all expression off his face least he start laughing as he turned to his uncle. He was pleased to see that his body guard had followed his example. "Is that why you summoned me Uncle Vernon? You wanted to discuss the dress code of alcoholic beverages drinkers?"

Vernon's face purpled. "What do drunks have to do with anything? We called you because one of your damn cat things attacked our son and now he's running a fever and we can't get into your old bedroom and all of your junk is stacked in the hall. Fix it boy."

Harry didn't see any reason to mention that he didn't own any cat things, damned or otherwise. He also didn't know what Vernon was talking about when he said his junk was stacked in the hall. So far as he knew the only thing that had been left behind when he moved out was the amulet, the portkey and a locket that had belonged to his mother. The locket anchored the wards around the house or he would have taken that with him when he left.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry turned to make his way up the stairs before he remembered that he didn't know where Dudley was at in the house. "Is Dudley upstairs in his room?" He asked his back to his relatives.

"Didn't I just say that he was sick? Where else would he be but in bed." Vernon tried to add as much sarcasm to the words as he could because he had a sneaking feeling that the group was deliberately not laughing at him and it made him feel somewhat stupid. A feeling he did not like.

Once again Harry shrugged before he ran up the stairs. His eyes opened wide at the mess he saw. It looked like all of Dudley's old broken down toys and electronic equipment as well as the library that had shared room space with Harry when he had lived here had been moved into the hallway. Harry wended his way through the obstacle course and tapped on Dudley's bedroom door.

"It's open." He heard from his cousin.

Harry pushed the door open and said, "I rather thought it was closed which was why I knocked." He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the mess the room was in. Dirty dishes were stacked up around the computer; three bags of candy and a bag of chips were mixed in with the dirty clothes that occupied the floor. The room smelled like unwashed gym socks. "Your father said something bit you?"

Dudley was sitting at the computer desk in a pair of oversized shorts and a tee shirt. He had a white bandage wrapped around his left ankle. Harry was surprised to note that the shorts were oversized because his cousin had lost some weight. He now looked like a baby elephant instead of a baby whale. A definite improvement.

With a grimace Dudley leaned down and unwrapped his ankle. "The thing that bit me was in your old room cleaning. I heard it, them and went to see what was going on and couldn't get into the room so I broke open the door. There were about 10 of them and one of them ran over and just bit me." By the time he was finished with his explanation he had uncovered the bit mark. The area was puffy and had four little puncture marks in it about 6 millimeters apart.

Harry reached out and touched the puncture wounds. The skin was hot to the touch and each puncture had a small hard core that rolled under his fingers.

Dudley jerked his foot away from his cousin, "Damn it Harry, that hurts." He hissed.

"Sorry Duds. A cat did this to you?"

"It wasn't a cat. I think it was some kind of a monkey. It had white fur and it ran on two feet. I should have stomped on it when it attacked me."

Up to this point the team that had accompanied Harry had been quiet but now one of the unspeakables stepped forward. "Dudley is your name?" At the nod the man continued. "My name is Morgan. Can you give us a better description of the creature that attacked you?"

"Long white fur, they had pointy ears on top of their heads, they hissed and they move really fast. What else, oh yah, a black nose like a dog and it twitches. Short and they had hands or at least something like hands, sharp teeth and they smell funny. Nice but funny. I can't describe the smell." Dudley shrugged "I don't know what else you need to know."

Harry glanced at Kingsley and an unspoken message passed between the two of them. "Duds, I'm gonna go see my old bedroom. You stay here and talk to Morgan. Look, we'll want to take you to see a doctor as soon as I get back in here. We'll want to make sure the…whatevers aren't poisoness."

Dudley paled, "Poison!" he yelped. "Am I gonna die?"

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about young man but Harry does have a good idea there. We'll get the bite checked out just as a precautionary measure." Kingsley told him before the aurors and the other unspeakable left the room with Harry.

Once the others were gone Morgan sat down on the bed and began the serious task of extracting as much information about the creatures as he could from the teen.

Harry cautiously approached the door to his old room. Standing as far off to the side as he could what with all the junk in the hall he turned the door handle and pushed it open. The members of his body guard that had accompanied him had their wands drawn.

After seeing the mess in the hall and hearing Dudley's story the group expected something unusual and they weren't disappointed although what they saw in the room was in no wise what they would have expected. The room was immaculate and filled with flowers. Cut flowers in vases, potted plants in full bloom, a carpet of silk flowers adorning the bed. Toward the center of the room was what looked like a miniature priedieu in front of an easel that held one of the photos taken from the Daily Prophet. The one of Harry holding the snitch from the last game he played at school.

"What the hell?" Harry asked. "It looks like a church or something."

"My guess would be a shrine." Kingsley said.

One of the aurors snickered and said "All hail Harry Potter or is it all hail the game of quiddich?"

Harry glared at the would be comedian "Not funny." He put his hand out and pressed it to the open doorway and met resistance. Strange, the room seemed to be warded. Pressing a bit harder he could feel the wards slowly passing his hand. Taking a step forward he pressed his body up against the wards and pushed. It took a little bit of work but he finally passed the wards completely and was inside of the bedroom. Looking back at his bodyguards he was a bit surprised to see that none of them were able to pass through the wards. As a mater of fact he could see them fine and he could see that they were saying something but he couldn't hear them.

Harry smirked. Although he couldn't read lips this he could understand without hearing what was being said. They were ordering him back out in the hallway now! Oh well, he was in now so the damage was done. Harry took a good look around before he passed back through the doorway.

Once he was about half way through the other unspeakable grabbed him and tried to pull him the rest of the way through but as soon as he touched Harry he jerked his hand back and shook it as if in pain.

Harry pushed the rest of the way through and with concern he said. "Let me see your hand." The unspeakable held out his hand and Harry could see the burns across the man's palm. Harry gently took the man's hand in one of his and with a feather light touch of his fingertips he brushed across the wicked looking burn and as he subvocally said a spell the burns healed.

They took Dudley to St. Mungo's after Kingsley royally bitched Harry out for doing something so stupid as passing into a room without his body guards after he knew his cousin was attacked in that same room by some strange creature and … ect … ect. Harry tuned him out after about the first twenty seconds into thee rant.

Once at St. Mungo's Dudley was taken into an examination room to have his ankle poked at and prodded by the healer on duty. With a quick wave of his wand he removed the little hard nodes that Harry had noticed when he examined the bite. They looked like tiny yellow tinted, clear beads and after being put through a battery of tests for all known toxins and poisons the amazing discovery was made. It was basilisk venom but of a very weak strength. It was encapsulated inside of another unknown substance that melted at the touch of magic. If a witch or wizard had been bitten their innate magic would have melted the encasing stuff and the venom would have been released into the body of the one bitten. The healer said that the amount he found in Dudley wouldn't have killed but it would have made you very sick. Two bites would have been fatal though. Interesting, the little suckers were venomous.

After the healer was finished with Dudley Harry told him. "We'll be sending you home now. Look Duds. If those things come back leave them alone and summon me right away. Tell your dad that the junk in the hall is yours and I won't clean it up. Also tell him to leave my bedroom alone for now. We'll get back to you on that one when we have more information. Got all that?" After Dudley nodded in understanding an auror apperated with Dudley going side along back to the Dursleys house. The remainding party waited till the auror returned before making their way back to Gringotts for the delayed inspection of Harry's vaults.


	4. The Roller Coaster Ride From Hell

**Chapter 4 The Roller Coaster Ride From Hell**

The group found themselves standing in front of three mine carts being escorted by three goblins. Harry winked at Griphook as he sat himself down in the first cart next to the goblin. Kingsley and Shelby took the back seat and the rest of the aurors and the two unspeakables took seats in the last two carts. Griphook got an unholy grin on his face as he released the brake on the cart and pushed the lever that made the cart move as far forward as it would go. With a whoop of joy Harry raised his hands above his head and the cart was off like a stone thrown from a sling. What followed was the stuff of nightmares for the two aurors in the back seat.

The little cart raced up hills and free fell down the other side, whipped around corners so fast that the cart almost seemed to be on its side. Switchbacks that left one side of the cart or the other hanging over cliffs hundreds of feet in the air. Racing across chasms on bridges that swayed back and forth with their passage and no less than three dragons that shot forth columns of fire after the swiftly passing cart.

Shelby had cause to be grateful to the laws of gravity as he vomited over the side and the cart sped away from his humiliation. Kingsley was fairly sure that he had soiled himself but was too panicked to tell for sure.

After what must have been a lifetime the cart started to slow and going around one more curve it pulled up behind the other two carts. The two aurors and the two unspeakables were already out of their carts, wands drawn and from the facial expressions Harry guessed they were worried. Once the cart was at a full stop the unspeakable Duncan Brames grabbed Harry's arm and half pulled him out of the cart. He was pushed behind the man and then behind auror David Antolm and into Morgan's arms

Morgan promptly spun around with the boy and pushed his back against the wall. "Where the hell were you?"

Harry was surprised at the treatment he had received and answered Morgan's question with some confusion. "Didn't the goblins tell you we would be taking a different route?"

"We were told. When we finish here we stick together going back out. Same route. Understand?"

Harry just shrugged.

Kingsley heard that and lurching to his feet he shook his head no in a desperate manor as he tried to exit the cart. When he almost fell he looked to see what was holding him back. His hands were curled into claws and had a death grip on the back of the front seat. He tried to let go but his fingers were locked and beyond his physical control.

Shelby was still swallowing convulsively and his face was pasty white. He still had the presence of mind to reach out with his shaky hand to try and pry Kingsley's fingers loose. He himself made no effort to quit the cart yet. Sweating profusely he just sat and waited for his stomach to find its way back down from where it had lodged in his throat to where it usually resided.

Once Kingsley managed to get his fingers to release the front seat he lurched sideways and fell into a heap onto the floor taking auror LaRay Asher with him.

Morgan and Duncan could only assume that the cart had been attacked by someone or something. Why else were the two aurors in that condition? The two unspeakables took it upon themselves to take charge of the group and insure Harry's safety at least until Shacklebolt was back up and functioning again.

Harry was pressed up against the wall as the two men took up a position of protection in front of him. The two looked around trying to find the direction that the attack had come from. Damn, nothing. They needed information and they needed it now. "Potter," Duncan snapped, "Did you see who attacked you?"

"Wh-hem, What attack?" Harry wandered if he had missed something being squished behind the two men.

"Morgan, we need to get those two to the hospital. They look like they are in bad shape." Duncan said. "Auror Asher, How is Shacklebolt doing? Can you get him out of the front line without help? You Antolm, get Marwash out of that cart. I have an emergency portkey to St. Mungo's. Get them over here and we'll go as a group…"

His instructions were interrupted by laughter coming from behind. With amazement he turned to see The Defender laughing like a loon. "S-s-sorry guys, hahaha, I just figured out what the problem was. We weren't attacked. They have motion sickness I think." It was just soooo funny. Harry finally got himself under control and managed to stop the uncontrolled laughter. "Just give them a few minutes to rest, they'll be ok."

Harry slid sideways against the wall till the unspeakables were no longer in front of him then he walked over and put his key in the slot and the vault irised open and the torches in their holders caught fire lighting up the interior of the vault. The last time he had been here there had been a pile of gold about waist high in the middle of the vault with the occasional silver or copper coin thrown in for good measure. Now though, now each coin was stacked up and aligned one stack to the next. Gold first then silver then copper. Each stack had about a hundred coins in it and they all gleamed like they had recently received a good polishing. Harry blinked at the sight. Come to think of it they probably had been polished.

A small table sat in the center of the vault. A white cloth draped over it and a comfortable chair placed at an angle so a person could sit without pulling the chair out. On the table in a silver bucket filled with ice was a bottle of wine. The condensation formed larger beads of water and ran down both bottle and bucket as Harry watched. Beside the bucket a crystal stemmed glass sat just waiting to be filled with the chilled wine. A large cut glass plate was off to the side. It held an assortment of sweets and finger sandwiches. A smaller cut glass plate sat in front of the chair and a snowy white cloth napkin folded in an intricate swan shape waited to be used.

Everything looked freshly laid out so Harry looked around the vault trying to find out who had put it there. Nothing. Taking a step into the vault he heard one of his guards hiss at him to "Get back here" Harry tuned out the people in the hall and called up his magic sight. Closing his eyes he allowed the magic within to 'see' and what he 'saw' was a freshly broken preservation spell around the table. So, all of this had been set up during the break-in but had been held in stasis till he got there. Harry checked for a magical signature and found nothing but a confused jumble so he checked for traps and as well as he could for poisons. Everything looked good. Walking over to the table he picked up the bottle of wine and keeping it with him he reached for a finger sandwich and took a small bite. It tasted good and it had been a long day without lunch so he finished the sandwich and picking up the plate he walked out of the vault.

"Sandwich?" he held out the plate toward the others and made the offer. His guard stared at him like his head had just fallen off his shoulders.

Griphook gave a toothy grin and reached for one of the small sandwiches and in one bite ate it. "Ham salad." He reached for another before an Auror could stop him and popped that one in his mouth also. "Chicken salad."

Harry grinned at his friend, "Mine was tuna salad."

Kingsley finally found his voice. "Don't eat that! You don't know if it's poisoned or not. What is wrong with you two eating food left lying around by people you don't know. Do you two have a death wish?"

"Chill Kingsley, I checked it out and couldn't find anything wrong with it and Griphook also checked them out and he didn't find anything either so it's safe to eat. Besides, I'm hungry." He handed the bottle of wine to one of his guards to hold so he could grab another sandwich to eat. Closing his eyes he savored the taste of the delicately spiced cheese spread. "Ummm, sure you all don't want some?"

Morgan stepped forward and grabbed a sandwich with each hand. "If he dies from poison I want to go too because the ministry and the public will crucify us." That said he bit into one of the sandwiches he had grabbed. It was delicious.

Kingsley threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Reaching for the plate he grabbed two sandwiches and a chocolate covered biscuit and sat down on the ground to eat.

* * *

"Stupid fucking ponce." Draco growled to himself as he made his way down to the potions lab. He- Bloody Draco Malfoy had remedial potions and on a Saturday no less. His life was so damned unfair. Where was the glory and girls he should have by now? He had followed the rules his father had laid out for him like a good little boy and what was his reward? Remedial potions and the promise of a summer with Snape, his mother and himself staying at Lands End under house arrest and under the control of that bloody poof Potter. Who the hell named their house Lands End. It was most likely a shack sitting in a field of weeds. This summer was just full of promise he sneered to himself. 

Draco reached up and fingered the control collar around his neck and winced. His mother kept telling him that he should be grateful that Potter had testified for the three of them or they would all be keeping his father company in Azkaban with their magical cores burned out instead of just five years of probation with a control collar that blocked magic. To be honest when the verdict had been read he had felt swamped with relief but he had spent the last four months since their release going over just what the verdict had meant and just what he had gotten.

What he had gotten was a heavy fine that almost bankrupted his family. What was left of the estate was placed under the wardship of Lord Potter (he sneered the title in his mind) for the next ten years with the provision that after five years he could take control under the strict supervision of his guardian. The shite was younger than he was and he had control of him till he was 27 fucking years old. Guardian hell, it was nothing but a court appointed legal slavery for him, his mother and his godfather.

Draco knew he just knew that after five years nothing would be left for him and his family. I mean get real folks; the shite was practically a mudblood, raised by muggles and poor muggles at that. He couldn't know anything about wizarding finances and yet the courts just handed over the control of Draco's inheritance. The stupid git would probably spend all of Draco's money on bows for his hair.

Draco had never been told that Harry was poor but it was obvious that he was. Up till this year his clothes had been rags and his family had lived in a cottage before they were killed. Draco was guessing the land and house had been sold to pay for school supplies and tuition. Draco knew he wasn't like the Weasleys were. The only way those losers could attend school here was a scholarships set up to help needy young people get a quality education and the discount that ministry employees were given for their children to attend. No, his father had been a member of the Board of Governors and had told Draco that Potters tuition had been paid in full long before he was sent his acceptance letter.

Draco reached the potion lab and knocked. Here was another thing that hit him hard. His godfather was one of the best potions masters in the world and a hero of the war and what happens to him? Replaced by that fat fuck Slugbutt who favored Potter. What a farce. The head of Slytherin licking the arse of a gryffindork. Draco had heard that the fat fart had offered Potter and apprenticeship and in potions no less! Draco snickered, that might not be a bad idea. Potter would blow up Slugface within the first month without his bucktoothed pet mudblood there to cover for his mistakes. That would solve a lot of Draco's problems right there.

Draco was about to knock again when he heard someone approaching from behind. Whirling around he reached for his wand before he remembered it wouldn't work unless the great and wonderful Potter keyed in a waver which he wouldn't except for classes. Draco knew because he had already asked (Gag). It was just as well because the person behind him was Slughorn.

Without even greeting Draco the man took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Motioning for him to enter he pointed at a station. "I want you to attempt to brew Dreamless sleep. We did that around the first of October last year and you might be questioned on it when you take your NEWT's. After you finish you may work on your essay on Featherforo weed. There are 53 useful parts to that particular plant and it is used in 218 separate potions. I want you to list at least ten potions that use the plant as well as the part of the plant being used and how it is prepared for the potion. You may begin."

Slughorn sat down at his desk and began correcting essays turned in by his second year mixed Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff class. Occasionaly he would dip his quill in a bottle of red ink and write something on the parchment he was reading. With a sigh Draco opened his text to the correct page and went to the supply cabinet and gathered the ingredients he would need for the potion. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	5. Other Arrangements

**Chapter 5 Other Arrangements**

After the second mine cart ride in which all of them followed the same route Harry's guard decided to draw straws to decide who would have the misfortu…humm…honor of riding in Harry's cart with him. The rest would take a decoy route and wait for the teen at the site of the next vault he had to investigate. This gave the guard the chance to investigate the site of each vault from the outside and it also gave the added bonus in that only two of their members were temporally incapacitated for a short period of time after each trip not to mention the fact that cleaning clothes with magic didn't get them as clean as a proper washing would.

Each of the vaults that Harry investigated had been treated in the same manor. By the third vault the group had satisfied their hunger and all had drunk some of the excellent white wine that had been supplied. Harry finished up fairly early in the evening with his vaults and only had to open the Malfoy and Snape vaults before they called it a day. After finding the money polished and stacked up in neat rows, table, chair, wine and food in all of his vaults he was a bit surprised to find what appeared to be total chaos in the last two.

"I should have collected Snape and Malfoy to come look over their vaults. I'm not really sure what they own. The only thing I have done to their vaults was to purge them of black artifacts a few months ago. Griphook, Did you get me that list of investments they had? I really need to start putting their money to work. Malfoy especially. He has a mother to support and only about 100,000 galleons left after paying out his fines."

Griphook smiled at the question "I've gone over Snapes portfolio and he has only one investment and that's with a potion supply company. As for the Malfoy's there are four that seem to be nothing but a financial drain on the estate but as you requested I have not yet changed anything. I suspect those companies are or were a front to help support Voldermorts war. Total there is 16 investments that are paying quarterly revenues although three of those are somewhat questionable." Griphook answered. "I was preparing a statement for you when this incident side tracked me."

Shacklebolt had never asked mainly because it had never seemed like the right time. Now it was. "I've always wondered, why you testified in defense of Mrs. Malfoy and her son and Snape. You know they were guilty and yet you got them out of going to prison. Why them and not anyone else?"

Harry smiled at the question. He knew that a lot of people wondered at his motives for helping out those three death eaters instead of any others that had survived the purge but Shacklebolt was the first to ask. "Snape never rang true to me Kingsley. He saved my life to many times and even after the death of Dumbledore when Draco and he running for their lives and I tried to bring him down he took time to instruct me instead of fighting me before the two made their escape. I can't prove it because the man won't tell me but I strongly suspect that he was ordered by Dumbledore himself to not break his cover for anything or anyone except if it compromised my safety. You know about the spy that sent us inside information on Voldermorts activities? I strongly suspect it was Snape. If I ever prove it was I'll work to get him a full pardon. As for Draco? He's a coward through and through. He never really did anything to anyone although he knew how to 'talk the talk' as it were. He proved that fact very well when he failed so spectacularly at his first and only task assigned to him. Did you know that he spent the rest of the war hiding and shaking in his boots for fear that we would win and send him to the Dementors or that Voldermort would win and A.K. him for his failure? When the aurors caught up to him he was making his home in a burned out cellar of an old abandoned house. His mother was and is nothing more than a social butterfly. She really doesn't have much brain power on her own and just followed her husband's directions. For that she deserves punishment but not prison or death." Harry shrugged, "That's why I stepped in."

Harry sighed and once more looked at the mess that was the Malfoy vault. "I really need to get at least Draco in here to do an inventory of the non-monetary assets. Can we come back in the morning and do it? I want to get back to school."

Harry's guard exchanged glances and the last two that had shared a cart with him looked slightly green at the prospect of another cart ride with him but they all agreed that they could return in the morning with his charges to do an inventory. After the agreement was made the group made its way back to the surface and portkeyed back to Hogwarts.

It was too late for dinner so the group made its way down to the basement Harry leading the way. Once they came to the portrait of the pear Harry reached out and tickled it. The group except Harry watched in awe as the door opened to the Hogwarts kitchens. Harry caught the eye of a house elf and begged for some food for himself and his companions. A small table was set up for the seven and a virtual feast was placed before them. Before digging into the food with gusto Harry requested that Dolby fetch Draco for him. He wanted to let the boy know about the intended outing scheduled for the morning. He decided that he would send a letter to Snape after they had eaten and just have Snape meet him at Gringots.

He was well into his third piece of fried chicken before Draco made his appearance. The boy had a sullen look on his face as the house elf that had led him here went back to his usual chores.

Before Harry could greet his charge Draco jumped in immediately attacking the teen. "It figures that you would get special kitchen privileges that the rest of us lowly students are denied." He snarled.

Rather than retaliating Harry just raised an eyebrow at the unwarranted attack. His guards bristled with anger after hearing the teen vent his venom. Harry smiled as he watched Draco notice the other six sitting around the table directing less than friendly looks at him and allowed his smile to widen even further as the teen quelled under their regard. As he had explained to Kingsley earlier in the day, Draco was not much more than a coward who had learned to 'talk the talk' but when confronted with adversity he was very quick to back down unless he felt that he had enough of the upper hand to win the confrontation.

This was the main reason that Harry refused to give Draco a waver to use his wand without supervision here at school. Really, Draco was just a spoiled brat whose bark was much worse than his bite. Draco could talk with the best of them, but he was quick to back off from or avoid confrontations altogether. The only time he ever initiated a confrontation was when he was at a distinct advantage. Harry wasn't really worried about Malfoy. He was just a coward who was use to riding on his daddy's reputation. Draco would use that reputation to try to gain revenge on those less able to defend themselves before his daddy's defeat but now that daddy didn't factor into the equation he was mostly harmless. Well, harmless unless he could attack from ambush or greatly outnumber his opponent. Not odds that Harry was about to allow.

Harry did allow Draco the use of his wand in all of his classes where it was a necessary tool to his education and he also allowed practice time outside of classes under close supervision by either himself or one of the professors that taught him. Draco was not appreciative of the privilege and indeed seemed to think that Harry was withholding his God given rights by not allowing him to hex, curse or otherwise retaliate as he wished.

Well anyhow, back to the subject at hand. "Draco, I know that tomorrow is a rest day but I need you to accompany us to Gringots to look over the content of your family vault. I also want you to do a complete inventory of all of the artifacts being held there for your family. We'll meet you in the great hall for breakfast and leave directly after. Is that ok with you?" Harry had been a bit concerned over the fact that as he talked Draco was getting pale.

Shifting his eyes over the team assigned to guard Harry Draco took several moments before he attempted a response. "Do I get to do this alone? What's in my vault isn't any of your business."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "No Draco, you cannot do this alone. Even if I wanted to let you I cannot. You know this so why are you asking?"

Draco's face started to get red in anger. "Why?" He barked out. "What business do you have there?"

"I was named the executer to your family trust as you are well aware. You have no access to the vault except through me. Draco, this would be a whole hell of a lot easier if you would just stop fighting me every step. I told you before and I'll say it again this time in front of witnesses. I neither want nor need your money. I will not steal from you or your family now stop being so childish."

LaRay Asher started to snicker as he narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Like your money could be considered anything besides a drop in the bucket? My family isn't rich but even we now have more than you do."

Draco's face became even redder at the Aurors words. Harry turned to the man with a mild look on his face and delivered the scold with a calm that many would envy. "Auror, do you really think its good policy to pick on someone who cannot defend themselves?" Harry raised one of his eyebrows as he contemplated the man. "Draco is under my ward ship and protection. That entitles him to a certain level of respect that you have breeched. Please control your tongue in the future."

LaRay's face went scarlet at the setdown before lowering his head in shame. "Sorry sir. Your right, I had no right to say those things to him."

Harry inclined his head acknowledging the apology before turning back to Draco. "We leave directly after breakfast. Be ready." With that the boy got to his feet and started out of the kitchen. "I tired and am going to bed. Night all."

Of course his rather dramatic exit was spoiled by the fact that he had six grown men scrambling behind him to reach the door ahead of him. Harry controlled the snicker that wanted to erupt at the sight of Kingsley scrambling to reach the door first so he paused to give them the illusion that they were on top of their job and exited the kitchen after two of the aurors did. He walked back to his common room sandwiched between the unspeakable Duncan Brames and followed by the aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Shelby Marwash after agreeing to meet the other three in the morning in the great hall for a meal.

The four got back to the painting that guarded the common room without incident. Shelby remained behind as the three passed through the portrait guarded door. Harry waved to the students that watched the three enter with shocked expressions on their faces before he went upstairs and into his dorm room. His two guards followed and stationed themselves Kingsley to stand guard outside the room and Duncan entered the room and positioned himself off to the side of the door.

Harry rolled his eyes at the security measures and asked, "Do you think your being here will disturb the others sleep? I should just ask Professor McGonagall for a private room till this is all over or perhaps a small apartment. Something with more than one bedroom that way we can set a private password to insure no one comes in uninvited and you lot will be able to relax a bit more. Even get some sleep instead of standing around like this. What do you think?"

Duncan looked relieved by the suggestion. "Truthfully we had discussed doing just that but we didn't want to disrupt your life that much."

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Before he had time to get himself under control Kingsley had come rushing into the room to find out what the commotion was about. He was treated to the rare sight of Harry Potter engaged in a full belly laugh. Holding his sides to control the pain the unrestrained mirth was causing himself he could only helpless point a shaking finger at the auror and if anything Kinsley's entrance caused even more uncontrolled laughter. It was quite a few minutes later that Harry had regained control of himself. He had almost managed the task two times but seeing the confused grin on Kingsley's face and hearing the laughter coming from Duncan were his undoing both times.

Finally gasping for breath he managed to stop the laughter. "Sorry guys but this proves what I was saying. We need a private apartment till this is over. Can't have you busting in here over some laughter or you'll be scaring my dorm mates half to death." He wiped his eyes and shrunk his trunk down before grabbing it and heading for the door. "Coming?" he asked the two men as he left the dorm room and headed back down to the common room and out the door.

Shelby was startled to say the least when the small group exited the common room after he had though Harry was going to settle down for the night. Duncan explained to the two aurors what they were doing as the group made its way to the headmistress's office.

Harry rode up the moving stairs and as the door guarding the office stairs was open he just tapped lightly on the inner door before the headmistress bid him entrance. "Was your trip successful Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry threw himself down onto a comfortable chair before he answered her. "Yes although I need to go again tomorrow with Draco and Severus to have them check out their vaults. I needed to ask you if there was any way we could get a private apartment till this blows over. Its not going to work having them standing around in the dorm when we try to sleep. Its just going to make my dorm mates uncomfortable and unable to sleep." Harry winced as another though occurred to him. "I forgot, I need to send a message to Severus so that he can meet us at Gringotts in the morning."

Minerva grinned at the youth. "Is he staying at Lands End?" Harry nodded at the question. "Good, I'll send a message to him for you. As for your other request I had anticipated your needs and have set aside a three bedroom apartment for your group. It is fairly plain. Three bedrooms and a small common room although there are two loo's attached to the suit. Unfortunately the loo's are only equipped with showers but I am sure you seven can make due for a few days with the inconvenience. Two of the three bedrooms have two beds each and the third has three beds. I will allow you to sort yourselves out as to where you will be sleeping."

Softly calling "Kispy" a short house elf appeared. "Please show these gentlemen the way to their new room." She looked up at the group. "I have already taken the liberty of having the rest of your group directed to the apartment. Good night gentlemen."

After having received thanks from the four they followed the house elf out and to their new quarters.

* * *

It was well after midnight when the first white diminutive figure suddenly appeared just outside of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. It was soon followed by many others. The group crowded around the first to appear and excited whispers abounded. Shortly after the whole group was assembled they stepped forward as one and the wards in front of them bent inward and up forming an arch twelve inches high and eight inches across. Within the arch the wards vanished and the little creatures passed onto the school grounds without anyone within being any wiser. After all were within the wards the arch collapsed upon itself and the breech was sealed. The creatures scattered and blended into the background as they methodically began to search.

Excitement was high because they could feel that they were close to achieving their objective. Soon, very soon they would find god and rescue him from those evil ones that had kept him from them. Soon they would take him home…


	6. We’ve Got Visitors

**Chapter 6 We've Got Visitors**

He reached down and pushed her skirt up high on her thigh and ran his fingers up underneath till they encountered the elastic where her leg was in the bottom of her panties. Running the tips of his fingers along the edge he deepened the kiss. The two broke for air and both panted as his other hand came up and entered the V where the buttons of her blouse met. Slipping his hand inside he pushed under her bra and tweaked her nipple. Moaning in passion he whispered "Mione, I love you"

She nuzzled his neck as she whispered back, "I love you too Ron." Her hand descended to the snaps holding his jeans closed and as she fumbled with the snaps she said softly "Ron, ron-hey mate Ron! Wake up you git! Pssst"

Ron couldn't believe it! Who would drag him out of such a wonderful dream? Well, whoever it was they were definitely on the top of his list now. He cracked an eye open and was vaguely surprised to see it was still dark in the dorm. Never at his best when he first woke up but when you combined it with the dream he had been having and to little sleep it was a disaster waiting to happen.

"What?" he said loudly to Neville's horror.

"Shhh, will you be quiet." Neville whispered in ear. "I don't know what they are but one of them bit Dean and he's real sick now. Whatever they are they're poison." Neville's face took on a look of horror. "Don't move mate and whatever you do be quiet he hissed as he backed away from the bed. Ron felt some movement on the other side of his bed and slowly turned his head in that direction. He was face to face with a small white creature that had black eyes shaped like crescent moons turned on their side a black twitching nose and fangs bared.

Finally Ron's brain started to work and he processed what Neville had told him. 'Be quiet. Don't move and poison.' He stared at the creature till he felt his eyes cross. He wanted to blink but was afraid of what the thing would do. What it finally did do was grab a hunk of his hair and bring his face forward and sniff. That was when Ron felt more movement on his bed. Ron shifted his eyes as so that he could see as far down the bed as possible without moving anything else and what he saw were several more of the creatures climbing up to join the first. The first creature lifted the edge of Ron's covers and burled under them and started to make its way down his body. Ron could feel the claws on its paws? Hands? Whatever they were and it used them to accentuate its journey. Once it reached the bottom of his pajama top it burled under that and started back up his chest but this time without a layer of cloth in-between. Ron tried not to but he shivered at the tickling feelings of having the fur of the little creature crawling up his stomach to his chest.

From the floor he heard some chitterling sounds mixed in with some hissing. He was tempted to raise his head up enough to see over the edge of the bed to find out what had apparently excited the little buggers but just in time he remembered his somewhat precarious position and forced himself to lie still. The chitterling sounds seemed to excite the others that were on his bed. They climbed down and joined the crowd on the floor. The one under his pajama top also halted his progress and to be frank Ron wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He wanted it up and out of his top but what happened if his bottoms were the next target. Ugg! The mental images that attacked his brain at the thought made him feel slightly ill.

Ron was in luck it seemed. The one under his pajamas scurried up and crawled out of the neck and launched himself onto the floor. Ron took the opportunity to quickly join his friends at the other end of the dorm. He couldn't believe what he was seeing though. The little buggers had thrown all of his positions out of his school trunk and were now going through his photo album. From the sounds they were making and the excited movements he thought they liked what they saw.

Ron looked over at Dean. Neville had been right. The teen was in bad shape. He was being supported by Seamus and Ron doubted that he would be able to stand without the extra support. His face was pale and sweaty and his limbs shook. They needed to get him to the hospital wing as soon as possible but how through the crowd of white midgets rhapsodizing over his photo album?

Well, he wasn't a master chess player for nothing and soon he had a plan that would hopefully get them all out of this mess. He quietly snuck over and grabbed his wand off the bedside table where he always put it before retiring for the night and once he rejoined his dorm mates he asked them quietly. "Do any of you have your wands?" The others shook their heads no. "Ok, here's what we do. The floor in front of the door is clear so I'm gonna try and levitate Neville over there. Neville when you get there wait cause the next one I'll move is Dean. Help him to the hospital wing. After Neville is you Seamus. You need to try and get some help because I can't levitate myself over there." Holding his wand in the proper position he quietly muttered the spell and Neville rose up about 15 inches into the air and started to move toward the door. It took a lot of effort and Ron was seriously doubting that he would have the strength to move Dean let alone Seamus but he did manage to get Neville in the correct place to escape and that was something at least.

As he looked around the room resting he mentally hit himself in the head. Damn, why didn't he think of that before? "Seamus, where's your wand?"

"It's on the night stand. Same place you keep yours."

Ron with an embarrassed glace at Seamus murmured the spell and summoned the wand in question. Handing it over to Seamus he quickly summoned Neville's wand and levitated it to the boy. With three casting the charm it took only a little effort before Dean had joined Neville at the door which was lucky for them because the little white guys seemed to have finally finished with his photo album and as a group they were now looking directly at him. Ron gulped as he pointed his wand at Seamus. With Neville's help he too joined the others. As the creatures started toward Ron he felt himself lifted off the ground and levitated to the other three boys. He kept his eyes closed but could hear the clear shouts of dismay from the creatures as he was lifted over them. When his feet touched the ground he was grabbed by the arm and jerked out of the room.

The four started down the stairs but didn't get much further than the fourth one. They could all see the common room floor swarming with the white things. Seamus murmured the words that all of them were thinking. "We are so screwed."

Dean's legs collapsed at that moment and the group was hard pressed to keep him from tumbling down the stairs. They lowered him to a sitting position and Seamus steadied the boy. "We gotta get some help for him. His fever is going up and the trembling is worse. All were afraid that if they didn't get the boy to Pomphrey soon that Dean would die but how?

The how was actually quite easy although it wasn't the best thing for budding egos of teenage boys. You see, all the guys had to do was slowly walk down the stairs and out the portrait hole being as quiet as they could. They found out the trick when Ginny slowly and calmly walked up the stairs and told them.

* * *

Harry woke up with the medallion warm on his chest. Sitting up in bed he thought about what he should do before he climbed out of bed. Although he hadn't given his word to Kingsley about not going anywhere without his guard he knew they expected him to cooperate with them. Giving a quick sigh Harry climbed out of bed and pulled a robe over his pajamas. He then went over and shook Kingsley's arm. "Wake up sir. My family is sending for me."

Kingsley wasn't really awake yet and Harry was about to discover that when not quite awake and not really asleep Kingsley could say anything. "Sir, I gotta go but I wanted to let you know first. Do you want to come?"

Opening his eyes then rapidly closing them Kingsley murmured "No, no it's ok. Just be back in time for dinner." He then snuggled down into his pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

Harry shrugged and with a grin he portkeyed out. To find himself once again in the living room of his aunt and uncle's home. With a flourish he bowed at his aunt who was once again holding the medallion that was used to summon him.

"So what's going on here Aunt Petunia?" he asked.

Duddykins said you wanted us to call you if any of those things came back. Well, two of them are in your bedroom right now." She looked disgusted for a moment before she schooled her features. "Can you get rid of them and please clear out all that junk in the room for me? Perhaps you can talk to them and explain that we don't want them here. I would appreciate it if you will."

Harry smiled gently at his aunt. "I don't even know if these things can talk Aunt Petunia but I will do my best. Did Dudds warn you all to stay away from them? They are poison you know. I don't want any of you bitten again. Dudds was lucky that the poison didn't spread when he got bit before."

"He warned us about them. Do you know what they are or what they want?"

"Unfortunately I don't. At least not yet but we have a team working on finding out about them. Look, let me get upstairs so I can see what's going on. I'll do my best to help you but I can't make any promises yet. Ok?"

Petunia sighed in exasperation before giving her nephew a curt nod in agreement.

Harry turned after quick thanks and made his way upstairs. At least they had got all the junk cleared out of the hall way and you could walk through it again. Harry reached over to the door and silently swung it open. As he took in the room his heart was moved to pity. It was obvious at least to him that this was a parent with a small child and judging by how limp the child was it was sick or even dead. Not wishing to startle the parent he slowly slid through the wards and waited by the door for the larger one to stop praying or whatever it was doing and notice him. It took only moments for the larger one to sense his presences and with a hiss that turned into the most comical expression of surprise Harry had ever seen the larger one turned.

The look of awe that replaced the surprised look embarrassed the teen but he was determined to help the child if he could so he slowly started toward the two talking softly as if to a frightened wild animal which for all Harry really knew that was what they were. The mother began talking and much to Harry's surprise he could understand a word here and there. It seemed to speak in a combination of parseltongue and some sort of chittering sounds.

Harry gently picked the child up and raised it to his face and held it close to his cheek to see if he could feel breath. The baby was almost hot to the touch and if its mother was anything to go by its face was swollen and distorted. With a gentle finger he probed the cheek and felt a hard core above its mouth. It took a little doing but using very careful movements he was able to open the child's mouth. Casting a lumos he peered into the tiny mouth. Strange. It had three fangs poking through the gum but the one was covered up with swollen skin. Harry thought about it for a moment and suddenly he knew, he just knew what was killing this baby.

He quickly walked over to his old desk and opened the knee drawer and fished out a paperclip. Putting the end in his mouth he bit down squeezing it together till he had a very small u shaped end. He then worked the end of the clip into the child's mouth and positioned the u where the fang should have been. Turning the child over so he was face down over Harry's lap he gently pushed the clip up till he felt the fang break through the gum. He then used his thumb to gently milk the excess venom from the child's poison sack. A few drips on his robe and the child started to stir. It wailed in fear from the position it found itself in. Harry reached down and caught the mother up in his hand and deposited her next to her child. Tears dripped from her eyes as she scooped the young one up and hugged him tight. After that she dropped to her knees and kissed his robe.

"Hey, none of that now. Why don't you take your baby home. I think he'll be ok now." He gently stroked her fur as he pulled her up in a standing position. She scooped her child up and without a sound the two vanished. 'Well, that was interesting.' Harry thought as he got back to his feet and left the room.

Petunia was waiting for him and she invited him to have some tea as he told her what he knew about what was going on. The two retired to the kitchen and spent a surprisingly pleasant two hours talking before Harry decided he had better get back to school so with a quick hug he grabbed his portkey and returned to the school.

Back into complete pandemonium.


	7. A Good Day

**Chapter 7 A Good Day.**

Kingsley was in the hall with the rest of the group but was the only one facing the correct way to see Harry port in. He immediately pointed him out to Duncan who raced over and grabbed Harry's arm with the intentions of pulling him back into their apartment then ripping strips out of the boy's hide for pulling such a stunt as to go off on his own. Instead he found himself face down on the hall floor with one broken arm (his own) one arm wrapped around his neck (not his own) and one knee planted firmly in the middle of his back. Being the intelligent and clear thinking man he prided himself on being he said the most intelligent thing he could think of under the circumstances. "Aggghhaa" It was enough. Both knee and arm shifted and he was gently helped back to his feet by the embarrassed teen.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I broke your arm didn't I? Here, let me help you to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will have it healed up in no time." Harry realized he was babbling and shut his mouth as three of his guards took up positions around him. One of them took his place at helping Duncan and Kingsley fell into step beside him.

"I'm a bit disappointed that you took off without us Harry. Where did you go?" he asked.

"I did but I asked you first if you wanted to come too. You told me to just be back in time for dinner. I went to my aunt's house. She called me."

Kingsley's face got red with embarrassment. "You asked me?"

"Yeah I did. I take it you don't do well when you first wake up?" Kingsley shook his head no. "Alright. Like Ron and Dudds. I'll remember that and won't believe anything you say till after your morning cup or tea or do you do coffee in the morning?"

"Tea. So what did your aunt need?"

Harry grinned at the auror before he answered. "Two of my 'damn cats' were visiting my old room." Harry shrugged, "Kingsley, I can understand them a little. They speak a combination of parsltongue and some sort of chittering and clicking sounds."

"Harry, you do remember that those things are venomous? I hope you didn't get to close to them. Remember what the healer said about them? Two bites would be fatal."

Harry's face got a bit red and he tried to look remorseful instead of guilty when he answered. "Umm well…I did sorta pick them up." At Kingsley's disappointed look Harry was quick to explain and defend himself. "It was a sick baby and I think his mum. I know their poisonous but I don't think they're immune to their own poison or at least all the way immune. Perhaps just tolerant. The baby had an impacted fang and poison was collecting under his cheek. I think he was dying I kinda helped the fang break through the gum then squeezed a little bit of poison out. The kid perked right up after that."

Kingsley shuddered. This kid had absolutely no survival instinct. "Let me get this straight, you milked basilisk venom from one of them." He was really doing his best to stay calm. "Did it never occur to you that you could have been bitten and then died? Your aunt would have no idea what to do to help you if you got bit. How do you think she would have felt if that happened? Harry, it's our job to keep you safe but we can't do that if you go off half cocked and do stupid things like what you just did."

Harry's back became as straight as if a ruler had been shoved down it. His eyes snapped straight ahead and his cheeks got pink. "I'm sorry Kingsley I wasn't trying to endanger myself and I certainly wasn't trying to cause anyone any trouble but I have to tell you this much. I won't let a child die if I can prevent it. Even if the child isn't human." Deciding that a change of subject might be in order he asked, "So what's going on here? The halls are even busier than during a class change."

"What did you call them? Your 'damn cats' invaded the school. One of your dorm mates was bitten. He's with Poppy now." Kingsley looked around at the milling students. "They all vanished about an hour ago."

"Who got bit? Is he gonna be ok?" The group was almost at the infirmary by now but Harry still increased his pace.

Kingsley reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. After having witnessed how quickly Harry had put Duncan down the two aurors bringing up the rear of the procession thoughtKingsley somewhat daring and more than a little bit foolish."Slow down a bit. It was Dean and yes, he'll be ok. Remember what we were told at St. Mungo's? Two bites are fatal. Dean got bit once."

Harry slowed his forward momentum but just a bit and the group reached the infirmary. Passing through the open doors Harry's eyes searched for Dean. The boy was laying down on one of the cots. Seamus hovering over him and his girlfriend sitting on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs holding his hand. Just a glance was enough to let Harry know that the boy would be ok. His face didn't have that moribund look that he had come to recognize but Harry could tell that Dean was hurting. The rest of his dorm was hanging around the edges of the infirmary reluctant to draw attention to themselves least they be sent away by the medi-witch. Poppy had cut the bite open and had gotten as much of the poison out as she could but everyone present could tell that Dean was still in pain. Poppy looked up at the new comers and spotting the broken arm she accio'ed a potion and rushed over.

Without missing a beat she summoned a pair of the patented white hospital pajamas in Duncan's size and reaching the man passed both potion and pajamas to him. "Drink this and go change. I'll get your bed ready." She gently pushed the man toward the loo before tuning down the covers on another bed for her newest victim.

Harry snickered at Duncan's disgusted expression. "Mind telling me what this is before I drink it?" Duncan asked holding the vial up for inspection.

Poppy raised an eyebrow up at being questioned but answered "Skelle-gro Now move Mr. Brames."

Duncan jumped at the tone before downing the potion. He seemed to be having trouble remembering that he was now an adult and not really under her control anymore. With a grimace he swallowed a few times in an attempt to keep the rancid tasting stuff down before he handed her back the vial along with the pajamas. "I'm sorry madam Pomfrey, I won't be staying."

The look of surprise on Harry's face was priceless. He clapped his hands over his ears to block out the explosion he was sure was going to follow and he cringed away from Duncan. Even the dullest first years learned in short order that here Madam Pomfrey reined supreme. No one told her no in her own domain and lived to tell about it and yet Duncan was foolhardy enough to try.

Surprisingly enough the verbal assault that Harry was expecting never came. Poppy just chose to cast a rapid sleep spell at the man. Using her wand once again Duncan was stripped and dressed in the hospital pajamas before she levitated him into the bed that she had prepared for him. She ran her wand up and down his body once again checking for further injuries before she almost contemptuously threw a sticking charm on the sleeping man to insure he didn't make a premature escape once he woke up. Almost too softly to be heard came the answer to Duncan's statement of intent. "I believe you will be staying." Then in an even lower voice "And if you give me anymore grief I'll keep you for another two days instead of one."

Glancing around at the rest of the occupants of the room she said in a brisk no nonsense tone of voice. "If no one else is hurt you lot need to clear out and let my patients sleep." Not even Kingsley felt brave enough to argue with the woman and the ward was abandoned by all except the two who were injured and the medi-witch.

* * *

Things were going well. The searchers were getting closer all the time. They had found the place where the last likeness was made and plans were even now being gone over about making it into an open air temple. Once the searchers went inside the building they could find his scent everywhere. It was so strong it was intoxicating and the magic traces they were picking up…ummm wonderful. Giddy from the drugged feelings the creatures split up into three groups of about one hundred each and the search began.

The first floor and down the stairs into rooms with jars of ….things….plants, animals, some minerals and metals along with things they couldn't reason out. Lots of pots stacked along one wall. The stench here almost covered the scent they were searching for. This area was marked for a thorough cleaning and indeed several of the peoples got ahead of themselves and vanished expensive potion ingredients before being called back to order once again. Another door but no trace of the scent they looked for although they could smell many others close by but what was this? A likeness of god when he was older in a heavy frame above the fireplace. It was respectfully done. A grouping of seats around the likeness conducive to sitting and gazing at him. This would be allowed to remain as it was.

Down a short hall and into a room that had three beds, trunks desks and wardrobes. Three young gods asleep in the beds. None of them anyplace close to the power levels of their god though. One of the three had lingering traces that were reminiscent of their god but his powers were stopped somehow. Blocked. Moving closer the group studied the young blond god. The thing around his neck interrupted and broke up the flow of power this god had available to him. Climbing up onto the bed the group swarmed over the god trying to understand why his powers were blocked.

Draco woke up and fortunately did by accident the one thing guaranteed to save his life. He froze and allowed the creatures to study him at their leisure. The two dorm mates he had left after Voldermorts destruction woke up and seeing the creatures swarming over Draco quietly snuck out of the room to get help for the boy. With the amount of popularity Draco suffered from after the arrogant behavior displayed in the past they would have sat and watched him suffer but it was well known that Draco was under Harry's protection and no one wanted to get on his bad side so Blaize ran off to get Slughorn and Goyle thinking to garn a few brownie points went in search of Harry himself.

Draco lay there stiff as a board his breath labored in his fear. 'Oh Merlin, this can't be happening' he thought as his covers were pulled off and he was poked and prodded by the little creatures. Draco screwed his eyes closed as one of them began playing with his ear pulling and tugging on it as if to see if it was detachable or not. Another one of them sat on his neck and stuck a couple of fingers up one of his nostrils and began tugging on the hairs that grew there. He felt a tug on his pajama top and taking a chance he opened one of his eyes only to snap it shut when he came eye to eye with one of the surprised creatures. Imminently that eye was attacked as his lashes were tugged on. The creature was trying to open the eye again but this time Draco decided not to help. A button popped loose and one of the creatures squirmed inside of his top and pulled on one of the few hairs he had managed to grow on his chest. The right leg of his pajama bottom was pushed up and creatures attacked his foot. Toes were separated and pulled on. Toenails were examined and if Draco wasn't mistaken one of the creatures even licked his big toe. Another creature made its way into his pajama top and found his belly button. Fingers poked inside it and Draco felt a puff of warm air as the creature explored the folds of skin. One of the creatures was sitting on his crotch chewing on a button that it had managed to pull off the top when the call came. All of the creatures froze and adopted a listening pose before scrambling down off Draco and the bed and for a few fleeting seconds all chattered in excitement before they all vanished without a trace. Draco just lay there on his bed to afraid to move because although he wasn't being touched anymore and although he couldn't hear them anymore he wasn't 100 percent positive that they were all gone. He was still laying there frozen when Slughorn burst into the room…

* * *

Excitement was very high…God had been found and he had healed a sick child. Tears streamed from the eyes of the parents of that child as the cub was cuddled by all of the peoples. This child would be revered amongst them. He lived because god had in his infinite wisdom and mercy taken pity on the youngster. Flowers were gathered by the thousands as all of the tribe prepared to go to the shrine where god had been found. They would celebrate and make sacrifices and pray. It would be a good day. 


	8. The Escape

**Chapter 8 The Escape**

A very shaken Draco was brought up to the headmistress and she escorted him to his guardian. Turning the boy over to Harry she said before leaving them. "I'll expect an explanation as soon as possible."

Harry grinned at the woman. "I promise that as soon as I have one so will you."

Putting an arm around the teen he escorted him to the couch and helped him sit. Harry conjured a cup of cocoa and passed it to Draco before sitting down himself. He turned his body so that he was facing the boy and motioned for him to sip. Draco hated to admit it even to himself and he would die before he ever said it aloud but just being in the same room with Potter made him feel safer and calmer. He sipped the cocoa that Harry had given him. It was the perfect drinking temperature and had a lot of marshmallows bobbing in the dark brown liquid. Just the way he liked it. How on earth had Potter known that?

Harry let Draco drink about half the cocoa before he softly asked, "What happened Draco?"

It took two additional cups of cocoa before the story was finished and the team decided that it would be best if the boy bunked down for what was left of the night in Duncan's bed. Although the team didn't think the creatures would come back tonight Harry wasn't willing to take a chance with his ward. Draco whined a bit about the sheets not being satin and the pillows not being fluffy enough for him before Harry silenced him by offering to have Kingsley escort him back to his own dorm.

* * *

Vernon woke up at the unacceptable hour of 06:00 A.M. to a funny chittering sound. Crawling out of bed he opened the door leading to the hall only to be shocked by what appeared to be thousands of small monkey like creatures swarming in his hall way and going in and out the boy's old bedroom. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water he stared as carpet was ripped up from the hall floor and little creatures started scrubbing the bits of carpet padding that had stuck to the wood floors. Softly closing the door he went over to his still peacefully sleeping wife and considered briefly just crawling back into bed on the hopes that he would wake up several hours later and find out that this was just a bad dream but remembering what had happened to Dudley when he was bit by one of them he decided that the better course of wisdom would be to wake his wife up, try to get to his son and try a strategic retreat from the house before calling that troublesome brat and having him come deal with this problem.

Idly Vernon noticed that even in his mind he didn't call the boy freak anymore. He guessed he hadn't since the time he had watched the boy battle those freaks in white masks after they had hurt him and his wife with their sticks. Strange how he felt so calm about the invasion of his house by what were obviously magical animals but time and experience had taught him that his nephew would come and help get rid of them when his wife called him. Vernon chuckled to himself. He guessed that if you had to have a freak attached to your family it was best that he was stronger than the competition out there, besides if Vernon was honest with himself he had to admit that the way he had treated the boy in the past made it extraordinary that the boy was even willing to acknowledge them as part of his family at all let alone be willing to help them. It pained Vernon to admit it but that the boy did show strength of character and loyalty that he, his wife and his son lacked. He sometimes wished he could go back and change the past, perhaps not have been so hard on the boy, perhaps even have allowed Dudley and the boy to have become friends. Ah well, nothing to do for it now. The past was dead.

Vernon leaned over his wife and gently shook her to wake her up. "Petunia, wake up. You need to call your nephew. Those white things that attacked Dudley are out in the hall way tearing up the carpet."

Petunia snorted softly and turned over mumbling, "Five more minuets dear."

Grinning at his wife Vernon shook her again. "Wake up Pet. If I have to get up early so do you." Her eyes reluctantly pulled open although they looked like they could close again any second Vernon had to mark them being open as some sort of victory. It was then that he heard something hitting the bedroom window followed by a soft tapping sound. Vernon glanced over and the light shinning in showed his son tapping on the window. Throwing it open he helped his son in off the ladder that was leaning up against the house.

"Dad, those things that bit me are all over the house. We gotta get out of here." Dudley was covered in sweat and smelled a bit ripe but his father was happy to see that he was ok.

"Were you out running when they came?" he asked.

"Everyday, you know that. Look, when I finished I opened the front door and they were in the entrance hall scrubbing it up. There must have been thousands of the things. Harry didn't say so but when that doctor person looked at my ankle he did something and got some yellow beads out of the bite. I think they were poison. We can't stay here. I got out of the house fast and got the ladder from the shed and came to get you two."

Petunia had by this time come fully awake. "Duddykins, go on back outside in the yard and wait for us. We'll get dressed and join you there in a few minuets ok?"

Dudley nodded sharply before descending the ladder once again. Petunia turned to the closet and pulled out a pair of seldom used dress slacks and matching shirt and got dressed. Vernon followed suit and after gathering up his wallet and car keys he helped his wife out the window and onto the ladder. He was pleased to see his son at the bottom of the ladder holding it steady for his mother.

The three made it into the back yard and to what they hoped was safety. The only problem was the amulet that Petunia used to call her nephew was downstairs in the kitchen on the table. Vernon peered in the window on the kitchen door and was shocked to see hundreds of the little white creatures in HIS kitchen taking down his cabinets. The dishes were stacked on the table and one of the creatures was tapping each plate, bowl and cup and causing them to vanish. His eyes bugged out as he watched four of the creatures grab onto one of the cabinet door and pull it loose. Dropping the door the four entered the cabinet and started pulling out Petunia's pots and pans.

Gulping he backed away from the door and turning to his family and stuttered out "Cccar, now."

Petunia took in the fear in her husbands eyes and without any argument she herded her son around front and into the back seat of the car. After taking her place in the front passenger seat her husband climbed into the drivers seat and started the car up. Pealing out of the drive he stomped on the accelerator and fishtailed down the road before gaining control of the vehicle. "Slow down Vernon or you'll get stopped by a bobby, we're safe now."

Whatever her husband had seen had frightened him pretty badly. Petunia was almost afraid to ask him what it was. Her memory was very clear about the two times before when she had seen her proud husband reduced to near panic and both times had involved those dead eater people. "Vernon, what was it?"

"Those white things were ripping out the kitchen cabinets and one of them was making the dishes vanish. Pet, if they can do that to dishes just think of what they can do to us." He slowed the car down and pulled off the side of the road and enfolded his wife in his arms in a hug. Shaking at what he feared was a close call he mumbled "I didn't see the amulet. I don't know what to do now."

Dudley reached over the seat and patted his fathers shoulder in comfort. "Do you remember the place that you took Harry to a few times in London? We could go there. Someone will help us find him."

Vernon looked back at his son with a thoughtful expression on his face. "The train station?"

Dudley shook his head no. "Not the train station. That Diggle place. You know, where Harry goes shopping sometimes."

With a decisive nod Vernon restarted the car and pulled out onto the road. It was almost six hours of driving to reach London but Dudley's plan was a good one and although he had only taken the boy there three times he was fairly sure he could find the place again.

* * *

Breakfast was a rather subdued affair that morning. Harry spent most of it fielding questions about where he had been the night before and what those things were that had invaded the school and from Seamus 'Was Dean really gonna be ok?'

From the 'Puff's' table a new group sent him longing glances and sighed in envy as Draco was much to his displeasure forced to sit down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He watched with slitted eyes as Potter kissed Ginny Weasley good morning. 'I hate that guy, I hate him, hate him, hate him.' He mumbled over and over in his mind as he watched the poof seat the girl that should have been his. Couldn't they all see that Potter was gay? No one else but a poof would have his hair that long and wear it in a ponytail yet just because HIS girl was wearing a ring given to her by Potter they all overlooked that fact. Ginny and Potter were supposed to be engaged but Draco knew it was just a diversionary tactic and a clever one on Potters part to make people think he was straight. Well, as soon as the two broke up he was going to move in and catch Ginny on the rebound. She would turn to him for comfort and he would marry her and and and…

After the group ate Harry stood up and pulled his love close for a hug. "I have to take Malfoy and Snape to Gringotts today. Hopefully we won't be gone to long love but I've been putting off doing a complete inventory of their vaults and now it needs to be done." He closed his eyes in bliss as she snuggled a bit closer to him and cuddled against his chest. He loved the smell of the perfume she used. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"Umm." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled his head down for a long kiss before she answered him. "I scheduled a quiddich practice for this morning. I figure there's no sense waiting till next year to learn to work together is there?"

"Slave driver. You're gonna be worse than I was when I was captain. I at least didn't make the team practice before the old year ended."

Ginny giggled at his words. "At least you won't have to worry about me getting you up before 05:00 like you did to us. You'll be gone and graduated."

"Graduated yes but not gone. Remember, I'm coming back in the fall to teach and I'll be your new head of house. Better go easy on those guys or I may make you sit detention with me every night for the full year."

"Promise?" she purred in his ear.

"I hate to break this up but if we want to get done sometime today we have to go. Minerva said that Snape will meet us 9:00 in the main lobby of Gringotts this morning and it a quarter till now." Kingsley said

Ginny's face got red and she hastily released her boyfriend but instead of letting her go too Harry pulled her close for one last kiss. "See you soon love." He murmured as he finally let her go. With a wink and a wave the girl turned and trotted out the doors of the great hall.

Harry motioned for Draco to join them as he scooped up a cloth napkin and turned it into a portkey that would take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Holding it out he instructed the others to take hold and with a quick 3,2,1 the familiar feeling of a hook behind the navel accompanied by disorientation usually achieved by portkey travel had Draco on the floor and most of the rest stumbling a bit before they caught their balance.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow and said in a soft voice designed to go no further than the small group. "Illegal portkeys Harry?"

Harry grinned at the man as Draco looked on with anticipation of Harry getting in trouble. "Not for me. I needed to learn how to make them last summer for safety reasons. The Minister of Magic agreed with my reasoning and wrote out a dispensation for me as well as having me trained in the making of them. Its one of the few things that Scrimgeour did for me that I am grateful for." Harry shrugged. "I'm allowed to make and use them without reservation provided I use normal caution."

The entire group was impressed. The making of portkeys was an exacting magic and not easy to master. Most people could not do it even if they received proper training but to be honest at least Harry being able to was following true to form. He after all mastered a Patronus Charm at the ridicules age of 13 and if rumor was to be believed he had become an Animagi in a few short weeks of study the summer he turned 17 and the number of wizards or witches that could perform wandless magic could be counted on one hand but to do **all **of your magic wandless? Unbelievable!

"Ok then. Well let's get to Gringotts and get started. I really don't want you to be outside of protective wards to long with those creatures out there." Shacklebolt said as Draco scowled in annoyance.

The group made its way to the lobby of Gringotts and Snape as promised was seated in the visitors lounge waiting for them. Draco ran over and hugged his Godfather then immediately started to complain about the horrid treatment he was being made to suffer at the hands of his guardian. He had started to work himself up into a wonderful state of righteous indignation before Snape sighed and said softly "Enough Draco. I know you don't like the situation but learn to live with it. You have no choice you know."

Harry and his bodyguards had stayed back to allow the potion master and his Godson time to greet each other in privacy before Snape stepped forward and held his hand out to Harry to be shaken. "I want to thank you for the accommodations you have provided for myself and Narcissi." A small smile graced his lips and he finished with, "The potion lab is truly a joy to work in but I was wondering where you came across some of the ingredients you have there. I would have thought some of them were impossible to find let alone acquire. I am impressed."

Harry smiled as he took the man's hand and shook it. "A lot came from Voldermorts private stores. Some were donated by interested parties and some were grown on the grounds in the greenhouses. I even purchased some of them. Have you had any trouble ordering things that you need to continue your work sir?"

"No problem. The account you set up for me has been more than up to my modest needs. I have sold some potions and have had the profit added back into the original amount. There is now a surplus of funds above what you started me out with I believe."

Harry's smile got even larger at those words. "Good, we'll leave that alone for now but once school is finished I'll go over that account and any excess profit can be added back into your own vault."

The two continued to talk as the walked over to the guard. Draco stood there dumbfounded at the fact that Severus and Potter seemed to be actually getting along for once. How unfair was that now.


	9. Srunk as a Dkunk

**Chapter 9 Srunk as a Dkunk**

Harry and company visited the Snape vault first. With a small malicious smile Kingsley assigned Draco to the mine cart Harry was riding in and wasn't disappointed in the sweaty, slightly green face the boy sported once they arrived at their firs destination.

Morgan and LaRay accompanied Snape and Harry into the vault as Draco sat himself down on the ground digging deep into his will power to settle his rebellious stomach without spewing. Something no one of his stature would ever do in front of an audience. After he had regained some control of his body he started regaling his somewhat captive audience about how unfair life was treating him and how unfair and unreasonable Harry was being about him going into his vault alone. He was after all not a child and did not need supervision. He tried his best to talk Kingsley into letting him go on ahead to complete the chore without the group till finally in exasperation Kingsley just threw a silenco on him to give the rest of them some peace. Although none of the others cheered at Kingsley's actions you could see the hidden and not so hidden grins from the others.

It took almost two hours before Snape was finished with his inventory but at least no new dark objects had been found and none of the personal treasures of the Snape family had come up missing. Something Harry was very grateful for.

When the small group came out Harry and Snape were still deep in conversation about Harry's plans to revitalize the modest fortune that Snape owned. They sat together in Harry's mine cart and Harry dug out the notebook that he had written down the names of the four companies he had planned to put the funds into. Snape was a bit surprised at the knowledgeable explanations he was given about things like quarterly earnings, common stocks and market demands. When Harry started talking about things like bulls and bears which completely lost the potion master, Snape held up a hand to stop the enthusiastic youth's recital.

Harry would have been justified in making Snape look the fool for all the times he had belittled the boy in school but instead of continuing on once he realized that Snape didn't understand he stopped and grinned at the man and simply asked. "Do you approve?"

"Yes I do. I feel confident that you will do your best for me Harry. Thank you." Snape had never had much of a head for finances and he idly wondered if he could talk the youth into the continued handling of his money after the ten years were up. He had every confidence that if he did then in his old age he would be well situated financially and if he ever took a wife and had a family he was sure that under Harry's guidance they would want for nothing.

Their talk continued for another twenty minutes with the two making plans to get together again in four days to go over Snape's financial goals and to set a budget for day to day living expenses before they parted ways. Snape into the smallest mine cart to return to the surface and the rest into the larger carts to continue their journey to Draco's vault.

Kingsley at Harry's request removed the silencing charm he had placed on Draco. Fortunately all Draco did was sulk for the short trip. Once they came to a stop in front of Draco's vault the group was treated to a high pitched shriek of outrage. The Malfoy family vault had always resided on the lower levels where the security was the highest but at Harry's request it had been moved to the second level below the streets. The same level where poor families and muggles had their vaults. The minimum security level.

Advancing on Griphook in anger Draco demanded answers. "Why has my vault been moved? Who gave you the right to do this?"

Griphook just cocked an eyebrow at the angry boy and turned to Harry to explain.

With a sigh Harry touched Draco on the shoulder. "I ordered the change in location Draco. The higher security vaults charge a 5000 galleon maintenance fee per year as apposed to the 50 galleon fee charged at this level. Right now your family accounts are running in the red and you can't afford the higher fee."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he glared at Harry. "My family has many priceless artifacts that need protection. Change it back!"

Harry sighed again and gave a ruthful grin before he answered the demand. "Draco, were you at your fathers trials or did you at least read about them after they were over? Your father gave up a lot of the dark artifacts that were being held by your family in exchange for his life. The Aurors and Unspeakables went through your family estate and confiscated a lot of things that were classified as dangerous. They were destroyed. Draco, there's hardly any artifacts left here to protect. Look, if you find something that needs more security here I will see to it that it gets it but I warn you now if its dark I'll see it destroyed."

With a tight lipped snarl and a grim look on his face Draco pushed past Harry and put his hand on the signature spot and waited for the vault to open. One more sigh and Harry moved beside him before placing his hand where Draco's had so recently been. The vault opened.

Draco gave Harry one last outraged glare before he stormed into the vault and stopped dead in his tracks in shock. He knew on an intellectual level that most of his family's wealth was gone but this was the first time he had seen the proof. The pile of gold in front of him wasn't even as large as what his trust fund had once been and this was with the trust fund added back in. Oh Merlin, how could he and his mother live on this pittance? Even as he watched about a thousand golden coins vanished. Turning hurt filled eyes back to his guardian he stumbled over the question. "Wwwhere did ththat money j-just go?"

Harry looked at the shocked teen with pity. "There are a few unsound investments your father was involved in. I had my account manager make up a list for me and I plan on pulling your support out of them and re-investing in other companies. That's one of the things I wanted to get started on today. The money that disappeared was probably a stock loss."

Draco gave a jerky nod in understanding before he stumbled over to the set of shelves that held a fraction of the artifacts that his family had once owned. Grabbing the notebook and never out quill Harry held out to him he let his fingers ghost over several items. Turning his hurt eyes back to Harry he asked softly. "What do I need to do?"

"Write down what each item is along with a description of it and if it has magical properties that you know of list them too. If you know the approximant value give that as well." Reaching over Draco's shoulder he brushed his fingertips across a jewelry box. "This for example would be 'Black lacquered jewelry box. Can be keyed so that only the owner may open it. Value approximately 300 Galleons.'"

Once again the jerky nod and Draco went to work. Harry walked off to the side with Griphook and the two started to talk to each other softly enough that no one else could eavesdrop on them. Harry and the goblin bent their heads over Harry's notebook. Twice the two softly argued about something and Griphook made lots of notes on whatever the two were so engrossed in. All in all it was quiet in the vault.

rgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg

Vernon finally found his way to the slightly familiar area in a poorer section of London by early afternoon. Driving around block after block he searched for the ramshackled inn that he had dropped Harry off at three times before. 'I know its here somewhere' Vernon thought as he circled block after block after block. Nothing…Vernon pounded his hands on the steering wheel in frustration before he asked his family. "Any suggestions?"

Petunia had been staring out the side window studying the people they passed. Suddenly she shouted "Stop!" Vernon slammed on the brakes and brought the car to a stop. Petunia opened her door and climbed out.

Approaching a man dressed in blue, green and yellow plaid slacks, a red Hawaiian button down shirt with large flowers on it and a cowboy hat perched on his head she started talking. A few moments later the man grabbed her and enfolded her in a tight hug. With his arm still around Vernon's wife the man half dragged the woman over to Vernon's window. Letting Petunia go he reached into the window and half dragged Vernon out of the car in his enthusiastic hug. Grabbing Vernon's hand he started pumping it up and down. "A pleasure to meet you sir, a real pleasure. Dannis Marklo at your service sir."

Spotting Dudley in the back seat on the other side of the car he started around to that side. Dudley quickly rolled up his window and locked the door.

Petunia stuck her head in through the window and whispered to her husband, "He's a freak and he can help us find the boy."

Gasping for breath after the almost bone crushing hug, his eyes still a bit wild from almost being dragged out of the car through the window her husband nodded. "Fi-Fine. Let me park the car."

Fortunately there was an open spot just ahead and Vernon eased into it. Turning off the car he pocketed the keys and snapping at Dudley "Get a move on." He exited the car and locked his door.

Dudley eyed the strangely dressed man before he opened his door and climbed out of the car. He quickly moved over to his mother hoping she would prevent the freak from trying to hug him and waited for his father to join them.

After the three Dursleys were lined up like little ducks in a row the man once again hugged each of them this time including Dudley. He grabbed Petunias hand and placed it on his bent arm. Draping his other arm across Vernon's shoulder he turned the group to a bar that none of the three had noticed before. Vernon recognized it from before and swallowing his distaste he allowed the man to escort his small family inside.

"Ladies and Gents, can I have your attention please. I have the honor of presenting our very own Harry Potter's family! The muggles what raised him up from a baby!" Marklo was grinning after he made his announcement to the room at large. The Dursley's faces paled and Vernon started to wonder if coming here had been a good idea after all.

Everyone froze for a few seconds before jumping to their feet as if a pin had been shoved into their butts and the whole group crowded around the family. Hands were grabbed and shook, hugs were given and pats on the back almost knocked them to their knees. The whole group seemed to feel the need to tell the three how much they loved Harry, how grateful they were for what he did. How smart, powerful and wonderful he was. How hansom, kind and modest he was.

Petunia looked like she had drunk a glass of lemon juice; Vernon's face was oscillating between white and puce. Dudley, Dudley just looked like he wanted to laugh. He shook hands and returned hugs with good humor and made the right kinds of comments back to the crowd. "Yes we are very proud of him. Has to almost beat the girls off with a stick. Very strong and very talented, a wonderful guy and quick too."

The three were invited if you can call being dragged forward and pushed into a booth invited to have lunch on everyone. Tom the barkeep stopped the argument as to who would have the honor of paying by stating that he would be footing the bill for the meal for the family. It wasn't long before large plates of fish and chips were placed before the family. Petunia picked up a piece of fish and sniffed it suspiciously before she started to nibble on it. Dudley just dug right in. He was hungry having missed breakfast and lunch. Vernon watched his family eating the freaks food with horror. What if it was poisoned?

Butter beers were placed in front of his wife and son and for himself a shot of fire whiskey.

Thinking to steady his nerves a bit he downed the drink and as flames shot from his mouth he found out why first hand it was called fire whiskey. The first shot was followed by a second as the patrons argued about who would get the honor of picking up the tab for the next round. A forth shot followed the third and Vernon got into the argument . He wanted to buy the next round. By the time the sixth shot was downed Vernon was being instructed on the finer points of how to flame after a shot. The eighth shot had Vernon set the table on fire much to everyone's hilarity except his wife. The ninth shot had Vernon teaching the group muggle drinking songs. Shots number ten and eleven had Vernon dancing on the bar with an old hag. After shot number twelve was drank Vernon gave his wallet to his wife and kissed her on the ear and patting her on the ass he told her to go do some shopping. He would wait here for her.

That was how Petunia and Dudley found themselves alone in Diagon Alley with a wallet full of muggle money and no idea where to go to find Harry.


	10. Never Piss off Petunia

**Chapter 10 Never Piss off Petunia**

Petunia blinked and turned to her son. "What the bloody hell just happened here?"

Dudley snorted, "Um, dad just patted you on your um - behind then told you to go shopping in a freak shopping center." Dudley snorted again and Petunia had a hunch that he was trying hard not to laugh at her. "So mum, wanna buy a magic stick or something?"

Petunia lightly slapped him upside the head. "Let's just find someone who can help us find the boy. Look for a bobby or something." She hesitated for a few seconds lost in thought before asking, "Do these freaks even have bobbies?"

That did it. Dudley dissolved into laughter. Catching his breath he nodded. "They don't call em Bobbies though." Dudley grew serious, "I talked to one after that thing bit me. There're called unspeakables and they work out of a place called the ministry." Dudley shrugged, "I don't know where that's at though. Mum, you know Harry's school is way up in Scotland don't you?" She gave her son a hesitant nod and Dudley nodded back before speaking once again. "It's a long way from here to Scotland. We should just get him a cell phone and that way we won't have this hassle ever again. He can do the 'Bibbity Bobbity Boo' stuff and travel real fast. We gotta drive and that's gonna take forever."

Dudley was making sense to his mother. She decided she would talk to Vernon about it after he sobered up and after she yelled at him…and…after she lectured him for a few hours then gave him the silent treatment for a few days. Oh yes, Vernon would most definitely pay for patting her on the bum in front of a room full of freaks. An almost evil smile grew on her face as her eyes narrowed. Yes, he would pay indeed.

Reaching her arm out to her son she threw her head back and took a proud stance. "Come Dudley, let's go do some shopping!" Looking around the alley she spotted a store that had a set of weapons in the window. With a small tug she directed her son to it.

Entering the shop she glanced around till she saw a man who had to be a clerk. She walked over to him and asked the price of the sword set in the window.

The man smiled at the thin blonde woman and walking over to the window he lifted out the katana and handed it to the woman so that she could examine the workmanship of the sword. "Good craftsmanship in this set. It includes the Katana which you are holding, the Wakizashi, and the Tanto sword as well as two boot knives and three throwing knives. The carry case, the stand and a specially designed baldric that comfortable holds all three swords. Notice the etching on the blade? Acid etched by a master craftsman."

Petunia was amazed with how beautiful the weapon was.

The clerk reached back into the window and picked up a varnished cherry wood case and taking it out he opened it so that Petunia could examine the interior. It was lined in the softest of silks and the top of the case had a carved willow tree on it. Petunia reached a finger out and ran it along the etching of the tree. "This is fantastic work. That tree is so lifelike." She murmured softly. Raising her eyes to the clerk she made up her mind. She would buy the set for her nephew's birthday. It was time the family purchased him a nice gift and besides it had the added bonus of pissing her husband off. "I'll take it. How much for the complete set."

"The complete set which includes everything I have shown you as well as the knives, baldric and sheathes for the boot knives comes to 3000 galleons. If you purchase it I'll throw in free of charge a jar of leather conditioner for the baldric and sheathes as well as polishing cloths, oil and a fine grit wetstone."

Petunia looked confused, "What's a galleon?"

The clerk reared back as if slapped. He looked like he wanted to snatch the sword she was holding back from her but visibly restrained himself. "You're muggle?"

Petunia knew that term, it meant nonmagical. "Yes I'm nonmagical but my nephew isn't. He'll be turning 18 at the end of July and I wish to purchase this set for his birthday." Her face took on a determined expression and she gave a decisive nod. "I want this set for my nephew's birthday gift so how do I get these gallons?"

Giving her an appraising look he finally nodded. Indicating the door he said politely, "if you'll come with me I'll show you the direction to our bank. There you can exchange muggle money for wizard money and even set up a line of credit or open an account. Once you've finished at Gringotts come back here and we'll complete the transaction. Did you notice the silver plate on the case? We can have your nephews name and the date engraved there for you at no additional cost. Would you like that?"

Petunia smiled at the man, "I think that's a fine idea. Thank you sir."

He smiled at her and thinking to get a head start asked, "What's your nephews name and I get the engraving done before you return."

Petunia had already stepped outside and was looking around so she didn't see the man's face when she casually threw out her famed nephew's name. "Harry Potter."

The clerk almost swallowed his tongue. "Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the dark lord?"

"That's my nephew. Now which way to this bank?" she asked.

"You go straight down this street. See that big white marble building there? That's it. Just go inside and tell them what you need. They'll set you right up."

After Petunia and her son had left the clerk took the case and exchanged the silver name plate for a platinum one on which he lovingly engraved the legend 'Harry Potter' At each of the four corners of the plate he inserted a small emerald and as he polished it he smiled. Mr. Potter would never know but he knew that in a small way he had given the boy a birthday gift and he felt good about it.

Petunia and Dudley made their way to the bank and entered. Petunia took one look at the goblin guards and promptly fainted striking her head on the marble step. The blood began to flow and Dudley started to panic. Two guards rushed over and levitated the woman and took her to a private office for medical attention. They lay her down on a purple leather couch and Dudley grabbed her hand and not knowing what else to do he started to pat it telling her "Wake up mum. Come on, wake up."

A young man with red hair rushed into the room and demanded to know what had happened here. The guards explained that the woman had fainted. Perhaps it was low sugar?

Dudley watched as the redhead took out a magic stick and pointed it at his mother. Softly he said something and the cut on the back of her head stopped bleeding. Another softly spoken word and the blood that had been spilled vanished. The third time had his mother waking up and with the help of the man she was soon sitting on her own. The forth spell had the three of them holding a cup of tea.

The man smiled slightly as Petunia rattled her cup against her saucer. "What were those things?"

"Those my dear lady are goblins. They run Gringotts. Don't worry, they won't hurt you." The man smiled at the woman and introduced himself. "My name is Bill Weasley and I work here."

Petunia studied the man. Aside from a scar on his left cheek that ran down to under his chin he was a hansom man. Rather normal looking aside from an earring and rather long hair which he had pulled back into a ponytail. Compared to the length that the boy now wore his hair this man's hair was rather short. She introduced herself. "Petunia Dursley and my son Dudley."

The man, no Bill started when she introduced herself. "Dursley? Any relation to the family that raised Harry Potter?"

Dudley was a bit surprised to hear pride in her voice when she admitted, "My nephew."

Dudley watched the man close down the expression on his face till it was blank. "If you're here to try to access his vault I'm afraid that we won't allow it unless you have written permission. Do you?" Bill was prepared to take any written permission and run it straight down to Harry and the group he was with just to make sure his possessions were protected. Dudley was a bit uncomfortable. Clearly this man knew of them and was not impressed.

His mothers confused expression and her quick "Access his vault? Why would we want to do that?" Scored a few points with the redhead. Her next words scored even more. "I saw a set of swords that I though he would like. The set includes three swords and some knives. My nephew has his birthday coming up in about two months and I thought to buy them for him. The clerk said we had to pay with gallons and directed us here to exchange some pounds for these gallons. He also said I could do some sort of a transfer thingy so I can charge them if I don't have enough money on me. The swords cost 3000 gallons."

Bill had been contemplating correcting her pronunciation of Galleons vanished when she mentioned the cost of the swords she wanted to buy. "Three thousand?" Bill had the feeling that this woman had no clue as to the exchange rate between British pounds and the wizarding coins. "Mrs. Dursley, are you aware of the fact that our galleons are minted in pure gold? The exchange rate is not one for one."

"Pure gold? They must be very small then. What is the exchange rate?"

Bill reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a device that looked almost like a muggle cell phone. Hitting a button he waited for a moment then asked whoever had answered the call. "What is the current rate of exchange between muggle pounds and Galleons?" Writing a figure down on a piece of parchment he listened for a few more moments before writing something else down. "Yes, thank you very much." He put the phone back into his pocket and did a quick math problem and told her. "Mrs. Dursley, 3000 Galleons equals 16,590 pounds (For the American in some of us that would equal 31,316.95 dollars.) Are you sure you want to spend that much for a birthday gift?"

It really was a bit stupid of Bill to have asked that last question since Petunia had fainted once again at the mention of the 16,590 pounds. Oh well, at least this time she was seated on the sofa and only spilled a cup of tea instead of more blood.

Bill raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy sitting on the sofa beside his mother. "Um I don't think she knew how much a galleon was worth before she decided to go shopping. My dad earns a good income but not good enough to afford that. Shame though. First time my mum decides to buy Harry something she picks out something we can't buy."

Bill gave it a little bit of thought before he cast a simple sleep spell on the woman and invited the boy to accompany him to see his boss. "Your mum will be safe here, I promise."

Dudley nodded before he climbed to his feet to accompany the man. "Will we see those goblin things again?"

Bill nodded. "They own the bank. I work for them so I would say yes. You don't have to worry though. They don't normally hurt humans unless you try to rob the bank or something." The two made their way through corridors and halls till they came to an ornate door which Bill knocked on. The door opened by itself and the two entered the office. Bill bowed low to the goblin seated at the large showy desk and waited in silence to be acknowledged. Dudley just stood there quietly and wondered if he should bow too. Before he had a chance to decide whether to bow or not the goblin looked up from the parchment he was reading.

"What can I do for you Mr. Weasley?"

"Director, I have a muggle woman who wanted to exchange some British pounds for galleons in order to make a purchase. What she wanted to buy was a very special birthday present for a very special young man. Her nephew, Mr. Harry Potter. She was under the impression that the rate of exchange would be one for one and so was very disappointed to find that the price of 3000 galleons put the gift far outside of her price range. I myself would love to make a donation to help her purchase this gift and I know that there are several goblins that would also like to contribute to this fund. What I am seeking is permission to approach those that might like to donate with the purpose letting them know that the opportunity exists. May I have your permission to do this?"

When Bill had mentioned Potters name the goblin had directed all of his attention to his subordinate. At the end of Bill's speech he got to his feet and walking around the desk answered with only four words. "Show me this gift."

Dudley gulped quietly as the goblin came to stand beside him. "I left Mrs. Dursley sleeping in an outer office. She passed out from disappointment when she found out that she could not afford the gift." Turning to Dudley Bill asked, "Do you know the shop where the gift is located?"

"Its not here in this building." Dudley groaned at saying something so stupid. "What I mean is that I can find it again if I'm outside but I don't know my way out of this building."

The director made a low growling noise in his chest and opened the door and without a backward glance started down the hall. His attitude made it clear that he expected the two to follow him which they did.

Once the three were outside Dudley took the lead and the three soon were inside of the shop that had the sword set that had caught Petunia's eye. The clerk had removed them from the window and was finishing up the task of applying a good buffing to the edged weapons after which he would place each piece in a silk bag to insure that no fingerprints got on them. The director stomped over to the clerk and asked "Are these the gifts that Mr. Potters aunt is buying?"

The clerk tried his best to not look surprised to having a goblin in his shop answered with as much grace as he was able. "They are. Would you like to examine them?"

The goblin nodded and the clerk carefully removed each piece from its silken bag and laid them out on the counter. With careful fingers each piece was lifted, examined and approved of. "I want _ever sharp_ charms put on them. I also want them charmed so that they will come to his hand when he needs to draw them. Can you do this?"

"Those two as well as an unbreakable charm and an auto return charm in case he ever looses one of the pieces. The charms will be my gift to the young man." And so it was done.

The trio left the shop with the beautifully wrapped gift and walked back to the bank. Bill had picked up a card to go along with the sword set and once back in the room where Petunia was still sleeping he signed it 'From your family and the staff of Gringotts. Happy Birthday Harry.'

Petunia was woke up and once she saw the wrapped present and heard the story from her son she gladly gave over the three thousand pounds for her family's part in purchasing the gift.

Everyone involved was pleased with how the day had turned out and so it was with little fanfare that a portkey was made to send the two Dursleys home. Still feeling proud of herself she grabbed the portkey and her son's hand and with an unsettling feeling of something grabbing her behind her navel the two vanished.

**OOOPS! **It took only a second or two to figure out that she had forgotten some things. You know, some things like the fact that her house was being overrun with little white creatures and things like the fact that her husband was currently making a fool of himself in a magical bar and the fact Vernon's car was located in London and her car was in the aforementioned overrun house's garage…

Petunia and Dudley looked at each other. At least that port thing had landed them in the back yard instead of inside the house but what were the two going to do now? They had no money, no transportation, no food and most importantly no Harry!

Bill was also pleased. He had managed to help Harry's family purchase him a birthday gift right under his nose. Harry had never even know that his family was two floors above him…


	11. The Sobering

**Chapter 11 The Sobering**

The first thing Vernon was really aware of was the fact that someone had used his mouth as a trash receptacle or perhaps a toilet. He wasn't terribly sure which but he knew that whichever it was it was foul. The next thing he was sure of was that before using his mouth in such a disgusting manor someone had scrubbed his throat and mouth out with a scrub brush, a stiff bristled one at that. Then they had set said mouth on fire more than once. His stomach too.

The next thing he was aware of was that someone had beat him or perhaps used that curlicue spell on him that those dead eaters had used on Dudley once before. Dudley had complained of stiff and cramped muscles for days afterward. Yes, the way he felt it was the curlicue spell, not a beating.

It stunk here too, like vomit and urine and he was wet and cold and on the floor. Most likely in a dungeon or something similar. He hopped his wife was ok…wife…son…white monsters…His eyes snapped open to a blinding white glare and snapped shut just as fast. The light was so bright it actually hurt. Opening his eyes to the smallest slit possible he lay still and waited for the light to stop attacking his head which pounded and throbbed with each breath he took and each beat of his heart.

It took some time but finally he could open his eyes up enough to see. In front of his face was a – a toilet? Reaching out a shaky hand he half expected the toilet to be some sort of illusion but his hand encountered the chilled smooth sides of an ordinary eggshell off white porcelain toilet. Turning his head slightly he could see blue, off whit and grey tile under his body laid out in a mosaic style and stretching his sore neck just a bit he could see beyond the toilet was a vanity that he assumed held a sink. He was in a bathroom.

With the aid of a lot of groans, winces and under his breath cussing and the much needed physical support of the toilet he managed to get to his knees for a better look around his prison.

Ewe, this was bloody disgusting. His movement had stirred up the air in the small closed off room and the stench assaulted his nose stronger than before. Vomit coming from the unflushed toilet and urine coming from his own stiff trousers. The shaking hand reached out and flushed away the horrid content of the toilet before it explored the aforementioned trousers. Yep, Vernon had pissed himself.

Climbing to his feet with some effort he confronted the mirror and about fell back to the floor when a ghostly face of a young man appeared and said, "Right proper mess your are mate."

Not quite sure which shocked him more, his appearance, the face in the mirror or the totally mundane comment the mirror face had made Vernon opened his mouth and tried to speak. All that came out was something approaching "aghha" The man in the mirror scrunched his nose up and waved a ghostly hand across his face and with a look of disgust it said "Mate, that breath could knock a dragon out." before vanishing once again.

Vernon reached a shaky finger up to touch the reflection of his blood shot eyes. He recognized those eyes and at that moment he recognized what he was feeling. All the signs were there but till now he hadn't put em together. Vernon had gotten piss drunk and was now hung-over. Major hung over. Oh God, Petunia was gonna kill him.

Vernon's father had died an alcoholic so Vernon seldom drank, besides the bad example of his father he didn't much like the loosing control feelings he hot after getting drunk and he most definitely didn't like the after affects of being drunk. He had been told by others that he was a happy drunk, engaging in activities he normally wouldn't but Vernon wouldn't know. He was also one of those unfortunate persons that could not remember what he did when drunk.

So examining his memories he came up with very little. He remembered his family being ushered into the pub. Everyone acting like the second coming of Christ had happened. Plates of fish and chips set down in front of them, a shot glass being set in front of him and thinking one shot wouldn't hurt and just might settle his nerves a bit. I t had and hadn't so he remembered drinking the next shot but nothing after that. From the way he was feeling though he rather thought it might have been a wild ride.

Vernon bent down and turning on the tap he rinsed his mouth out before taking a big drink. According to his watch it was 10:00 so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. His family had gotten here about 1:00 or 2:00 p.m. so he had only been out of it for what; eight or nine hours? Vernon was guessing that Petunia had taken a couple of rooms at the pub for them then after bringing him here left him to pass out on the bathroom floor as a punishment for getting drunk.

That solved he removed his soiled clothes and climbed into the shower for a much needed cleaning. Once that chore was done he hand washed out his clothes and hung them over the towel rack to dry. Opening the door he stopped in shock. The bedroom before his eyes was flooded with the light of day through four windows. The empty bedroom. Oooo-k, soooo he was in a bit more trouble than he had originally estimated…

Glancing at his watch once again he noted that the shower, clothes washing and contemplation had taken almost an hour so that meant that his family had eaten breakfast and had left him laying on the floor all night or well, all the time from whenever he had been brought here anyhow. He briefly contemplated doing a preemptive strike when his wife came back and acting upset that she had left him to get stiff and sore from sleeping curled around a toilet in a pub rental room but decided that getting drunk when little monsters were ripping up their home gave her the moral high ground so if he even tried that tactic he might just end up sleeping in the garden shed when they regained their home for the next several months. Nope, better to stick with contrite and remorseful rather than try the misused and abused approach.

Vernon walked into the bedroom and not having much choice about going out he went to the bed and flopped down on it moaning in pain. He hadn't had this bad of a headache since the time he had gone a little bit mad several years ago and tried to hide his family from the freaks that were trying to put the boy in that special school. He was torn about hoping his wife returned soon and just wanting her to stay away for a few hours so that he could sleep. If she came back she could get him a cup of Earl Grey and some aspirin but he would have to deal with the rather shrill voice that she used when she was angry or upset. Either way it was a win/no win situation for him. He reached over and pulled the covers over his body and closed his eyes to sleep.

**TRGTRGTRGTRGTRGTRGTGR**

Petunia and Dudley finished their breakfast and using Vernon's credit card once again she added a hefty tip to the bill just to spite her husband. The two got up and walked out to the rent car and climbing inside they once again started on their way. It was going to take them another three hours to reach London and Petunia planned on stopping to purchase Vernon a change of clothes along the way. Her thoughts on that were leaning toward a thong and some golf pants and a hot pink shirt but her final selections would depend a lot on how bad the traffic was in the city. It was a good thing that she didn't go shopping for her husband yesterday when she had shopped for her and Dudley because at the time she was leaning toward a full body Speedo in magenta with rubber sandals for his feet. An expensive new outfit, a good dinner and a good night sleep in a first class inn had done some work in dissipating her anger toward the man at least enough that the speedo was now out.

Before pulling out of the parking lot she asked, "Do you have your phone Duddkins?"

Dudley rolled his eyes and smirked. His mom had gone all out on his suggestion yesterday and got the two boys and herself a top of the line cell phone each and a common inexpensive one for her husband. Dudley was positive that the boy's had got the better phones as another slap at his father for getting drunk yesterday but hey, he wasn't going to complain as long as he benefited from it. Patting his hip where the phone was clipped to his belt he nodded and said, "Right here mom. We're good to go."

Glancing in the back seat she made sure that the box that contained the other two new phones was still there then she pulled out onto the roadway and they were off to collect her wayward husband and to find her nephew.

**TRGTRGTRGTRGTRGTRGTGR**

All things taken into account Harry was pleased with the way things had gone yesterday. Of course he was not pleased about the fact that his ward was so unhappy but if he was lucky the rude awakening that Draco had suffered from would make him a little bit more tractable in the future. At the very least it might stop the boy from whining about spending money. Harry gave him what he thought was a very generous spending allowance but Draco always complained it was a mere pittance. Harry guessed it was compared to what he was use to but really, what did he need more money for anyway? He wasn't dating, he didn't need clothes, he had all of his school supplies and he had room and board so the money Harry gave his was just spent on sweets and the occasional butterbeer in Hogwarts.

This morning at breakfast the blonde teen had been very subdued as he ate. He hadn't even risen to being bated by one of his younger house mates. Usually when he thought someone was picking on him he got loud enough to attract the attention of the other students but today he just kept quiet and ate. Breakfast was almost over when the owls came in with the morning post. The owl his mother had been allowed to take from their estate before the aurors had confiscated the rest came to a landing beside his plate. Draco reached out and took the note attached to the bird's leg. With a grimace of distaste he opened the missive and began to read.

_Draco, my treasure_

_I am hoping this note finds you well. _

_I am writing about annual Mid Summer ball and festival. I have sent a missive to Lord Potter explaining to him that he needs to set aside a few thousand galleons so that I may procure the proper apparel and accessories needed to attend as befits the Malfoy standard. Please take the time to speak to him about having your own wardrobe freshened as well. We do not wish to appear in garments that may have been seen by other eyes now do we?_

_Lord Potter will also need to arrange for the accommodations for our small party as we attend the festivities. Explain to him that the festival lasts for three days and four nights. Our accommodations should be for the entire week although I will understand if he wishes to only stay for four days and five nights._

_Also please inform Lord Potter that the wards surrounding his estate are impeding the owl that is delivering our invitations. It has not arrived yet and you know that the event is RSVP only so this issue must be dealt with at once._

_With all of Mummy's love._

_Narcissa._

After having read the letter Draco suffered from the strong urge to bang his head on the table in front of him. Standing up he contemplated his next course of action. With a sigh and a shrug he walked over to Potter's table and dropping the note on his plate of scrambled eggs and fried potatoes he turned and left the hall all without saying a word to anyone.

Harry picked up the slightly crumpled note and began to read. With a moan of pain he did bang his head on the table a few times before his friends reached out to stop him. His body guards just looked on with amazement.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked around a mouth full of food. Harry handed the letter over to his best friend and Ron read it before snickering and handing it over to Hermione to read. She in turn passed it on to another till all six had read the letter.

"So," Luna said, "the Midsummer festival humm? Better be careful. I understand that Snarkles invaded the party last year and caused all sorts of trouble."

"They aren't going. I'm not going either. I told Mrs. Malfoy that but did she listen? No, of course not." Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Ginny was ever so kindly rubbing his shoulders trying to work some of the tension out and that was something to be treasured anytime it happened.

"Gran and I go every year. We have since I was little. Of course I only started going to the ball two years ago." Neville explained. He shrugged. "The festival itself can be a lot of fun."

Sitting up straight again Harry reached behind himself and snagged Ginny's wrist and pulling her around to the front he sat her down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair before asking, "What about the rest of you lot? Do you go every year too?"

Ron shook his head no. "It's a rich pureblood thing. I don't think the Weasleys have ever even received an invitation to the thing. I know that Hermione would never be invited. Her being muggle born and all. I'm surprised they invited the Malfoy's this year. You'd think that the disgrace the family name is under would have kept them off the guest list."

Harry snuggled Ginny's neck before he answered. "It did. It didn't keep me off the guest list though. I guess whoever puts this thing on each year is willing to overlook the fact that my mum was muggle born. I haven't sent them back my answer yet though I plan on telling them thanks but no thanks." His eyes narrowed as he looked his friends over. "Pedigree's required along with wealth? That's the kind of crap I fought Voldemort last summer trying to stop." Giving a decisive nod Harry made up his mind. "I'm accepting and you lot are all coming with me."

**TRGTRGTRGTRGTRGTRGTGR**

She sat back in her lawn chair and watched the house across the street from her. Several of her neighbors had come over early this morning and they had a good gossip session about what was going on over there. Currently Cindy Nobles from number 3 Privet Drive was on the phone with her husband explaining the situation and Mary Charter from number six was in her house getting together a tea for the ladies. Wilma Travis stretched her arms above her head and was rewarded with the low pop as the joints in her shoulders relaxed. Right now all of the little white thingies were either back inside or in the back yard and thus out of view but my God, the things they had done this morning was incredible.

The house now sported two wide picture windows into the livingroom or at least what was once the livingroom. It was now an open area with white and gold trim. The fireplace had been taken out along the side wall and another wide picture window was on that wall. The stairs were now freestanding and sweeping with a gentle curve to them. The front lawn now sported two majestic oaks, one to each side of the walkway and the flower gardens were growing flowers and plants that no one had ever seen before. Little things, well, they had to be fairies flittered around like bees from plant to plant. Even the concrete walkway had been taken out and now a path made of what appeared to be quartz came from the driveway. Petunia Dursley's car had been taken out of the garage and hauled to the street. The automatic doors had been taken out of what was once a double car garage and the front was now open.

Wilma was not going back inside her home till they had finished. As far as she was concerned that family had always been strange. First the nephew and now look at what was going on…


	12. The Perfect Day

**Chapter 12 The Perfect Day**

By the time Petunia made it to London her anger had been soothed enough that Vernon's change of clothes was almost normal. Well at least the slacks were and the vibrant green button down shirt decorated with large orange passion flowers and ferns would be perfect if the couple ever took a trip to Hawaii. Besides, she couldn't find a hot pink muscle shirt in his size…

Remembering the way from the day before Petunia found Vernon's car and smirked at the parking ticket tucked under the drivers' wiper blade. Getting out of the rent car Petunia and Dudley found the inn. It was hard to see and their eyes just wanted to slide past it but they could find it. It just took a little effort. Opening the door the two went inside.

Petunia wasted no time this time and asked the barkeep straight away. "Is my husband still here? And can you please tell me how to find Hogwarts. I need to find my nephew as soon as I can."

Tom was delighted to have the two of them back and before they could protest they found themselves seated with another butter beer each and the promise of a good lamb stew and freshly baked bread and lots of butter to go with it. "And I'll be fetching your husband for you Mrs. Dursley. I put him up in my best room after the party last night. He hasn't come down yet so I'm guessing he's still sleepin off his little bit of overindulgence he got into last night." Petunia's lips pinched together at the mention of overindulgence and Tom seeing that backpedaled a bit "Not that he was here for the whole party mind. I had him in bed by 3 of the clock sharp."

She had been starting to regret the Hawaiian shirt but now she was regretting not getting the speedo. Taking a sip of her drink she asked, "My nephew, can you help us with that?"

"O'course, o'course. Young lord Potter would be at school I'm thinking. It's a simple matter to floo call the headmistress and she can pass on any messages you have." At the words 'young lord Potter' Dudley who was in the process of taking a drink of his butter beer ended up spraying his mouthful down his shirt and across part of the table. Without missing a beat or even a pause in what he was saying Tom had whipped the towel he had tucked into his apron out and wiped up the mess before passing the towel over to Dudley to clean himself up. "So what message would you like to have me pass on for you fine folks?"

Petunia eyed her son with disapproval before turning back to Tom. "Tell him that those creatures that attacked Dudley came back and chased us out of our home and we are stuck here." As good as the boy had been about helping them in the past she was sure that would get him here quickly. As for the barkeep calling the boy young lord Potter she just figured it was the way he talked and dismissed it without a second thought. No big deal.

Dudley didn't though. He remembered yesterday at that bank place and how those Goblin things helped pay for Harry's birthday gift. Hell, he had seen cottages that sold for less than they had ponyed up and that red head telling his mum that she couldn't get into Harry's vaults, Dud was willing to bet that Tom didn't misspeak. He was willing to bet that these freaks had given his cousin some sort of title and wondered if it was good in the normal world or if it was just good amongst freaks. Humm If Harry was really a Lord then that gave Dudley something to brag about if he decided to return to school next year…

At Petunia's insistence Tom showed the woman where her husband was sleeping before he went to floo the headmistress with her message. Petunia took great delight in opening the door as silently as she could just so that she could slam it as loudly as possible. It took a little control not to laugh at her husband when he fell off the bed and started to moan in pain from the hangover he had acquired from his drinking last night and the pain he acquired from falling on the floor and Petunia had to admit that it was fun throwing the change of clothes at him and telling him in as shrill a voice as possible "Get dressed and meet your son and I downstairs for some lunch. The barkeep made us some spicy chili and fresh squeezed lemonade." With that she turned and exited the room once again slamming the door behind her.

Vernon moaned at the though of spicy food mixed with a tart drink on his already abused stomach. He rubbed his eyes after he looked at the shirt provided and hoped the colors were a product of the hangover. If they weren't he was pretty sure his eyes were going to start to bleed any second. He moaned again as he tried his best to gain his feet and found out that his body just didn't want to obey his mental command. Forcing himself to his feet he shakily made his way once again to the bathroom and after relieving himself he slid down the wall and dropped his head onto his bent knees. Contemplating the lunch he was going to be forced to endure with a vindictive wife and son that awaited him downstairs his rebellious stomach did what all rebellious stomachs did, it decided to empty itself once again despite the fact that it was already empty. Vernon was never quite sure after how he managed to maneuver his face to the proper place which was hanging half way in the bowl of the toilet but he was glad he did even though he had forgot to flush after taking his leak. He had forgotten that he had drank some water when he woke up here earlier but apparently his stomach didn't and it didn't want the water in it any more than it wanted spicy chili in it. Yech.

He dressed and moaned again when the colors of the shirt didn't change before making his way down the stair of the inn. The only way he was able to manage that feat was by keeping an extra tight hold of the banister. Twice his hold saved him from descending the rest of the way downstairs butt first but somehow he did manage it. Once he reached the common room he looked around for his family. Thankfully the light in here was dim enough that it didn't feel like it was trying to attack his head with a sledge hammer.

Tom delivered his message to the headmistress then waited downstairs for Vernon to appear. When he did Tom winced at the look on the man's face. Surly he was suffering from the grandmother of all hangovers and unfortunately the cure for those tasted something like a cross between raw sewage and rotted compost. Well if the muggle could manage to get it down and more importantly keep it down it would within minutes rehydrate his body, reduce the swollen veins in his incredibly red eyes, remove the last traces of fire whiskey from his body and relieve the pounding headache he had to be feeling. Tom glanced over at his wife before he went to get a dose of the potion. He had a feeling that if she knew how bad it tasted she would be tossed on making him drink it or letting him suffer the after effects of his binge. She didn't exactly seem pleased by the fact that he was in this shape at all. Ah well, who knew how the minds of muggles worked, even these wonderful muggles.

It only took Tom a few moments to retrieve the potion for hangovers. He brought over the smoking goblet and placed it softly before the man's hanging head. With a quick glance at the other two Tom softly explained to the threesome, "This potion cures hangovers almost right away. If you're wantin to take it you'll be needin to drink it all in one go. It does taste a bit on the bad side though."

Vernon raised his painful looking red eyes and asked softly, "It'll get rid of this hangover? Are you sure?"

Tom nodded and smiled at the man. Petunia wasn't so subtle. Her voice through years of practice was designed to bend metal and break glass as well as make tortured ear drums bleed. "Drink it Vernon." Vernon wasn't the only one at the table to flinch at the pitch.

With a badly shaking hand he picked up the goblet and brought it to his mouth. Before he could tip it up to drink the stench hit his nose and his gag reflex was activated. Hastily he put the goblet back on the table and tried to control the stomach that wanted to bring up his intestines. Gasping for breath he was finally able to speak. "I can't drink that! I can't even smell that without wanting to spew."

Petunia narrowed her eyes before she waspishly told him "Then pinch your nose so you don't smell it."

Vernon looked at his wife with watery eyes before he raised his hand and pinched his nose closed. Before he raised the cup once again he said to her, "I don't know about the fr-magical people but I'm sure this will poison me. Right now though I don't care. Death would be a release." He narrowed his eyes as he glared at Petunia before picking up the cup and draining the content. There, if he died it served her right for making his last moments alive miserable…

Dudley did try to control his grin at his parent's actions. He knew it was a bit of melodramatics that caused his fathers last words before drinking the stuff in the cup just as he knew his mother wasn't usually that shrill and unfeeling. The two were just acting because well, for his mother it was because she knew his grandfather had died drunk and over the years she had watched Aunt Marge go more and more down that path and she was afraid of Vernon doing the same. Something to do with alcoholism being an inherent trait. She was also a bit afraid that if he ever saw someone enjoying getting drunk that he might also turn into one. As for his father…the man was obviously in pain from his being drunk and he just wanted a little sympathy and knew he wasn't gonna get it so he was being a prat. Dudley was well versed in that. After all he had being a prat down to an art when he didn't get his own way.

Vernon gagged a few times but he managed to keep the horrid concoction down and surprisingly it did make him feel much better after a few minutes. He was even starting to feel the first stirrings of hunger although he sincerely hoped that the inn offered something besides spicy chili and lemonade. Turning to Tom he asked, "Is it possible to get a cup of Earl Grey and perhaps some soda crackers? I don't want to put anything heavy on my stomach just yet."

Tom was all smiles as he went to fetch the tea and crackers for Mr. Dursley and the lamb stew and freshly baked bread for his wife and son. A small pot of jam and another of butter completed the simple luncheon and all three dug in as they waited for a reply from Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry was having a good day today. All of his morning classes had gone without a hitch, Dean was released from the hospital wing and Duncan was also released, his arm as good as new. Lunch had consisted of roast chicken, chops both pork and lamb, toad-in-the-hole and shepherds pie as well as a variety of vegetables and puddings for afters.

Harry and Ron made their way back to the library to meet with the rest of their small group to do some more studying before Harry had his last class of the day. He had promised Neville that he would help the boy finish his potion homework for Wednesdays class before he helped Ginny and Luna with their charms homework. He figured that because this was his years NEWT level he had to help Neville first especially since he had talked Neville into taking the potions class in the first place. It wasn't so bad though really. When he had first talked to boy into taking the class he had though he was going to have to baby-sit him through each lesson but once Neville found out that Snape was gone for good he had loosen up quite a bit. Oh, he would never be anywhere close to a master but competent at brewing? Yes, that was well within Neville's reach. Harry felt a touch of pride at the advances that Neville had made this year in all of his subjects. A new wand, some much needed confidence and a little support from friends and it was a very different boy from the frightened, slightly pudgy little eleven year old he had first known.

Matter of fact each of his close friends had surpassed anything he could have expected and he was proud of all of them and most of them would be staying together after the leaving feast. Neville was being groomed to take over Sprouts place in a few years after he completed his mastery in herbology, Hermione would be taking over muggle studies next year and after a few more years of study would also be taking on Binns old job. Harry of course was taking over DADA and the head of Gryffindor House as well as running a dueling club and physical fitness club that would be teaching martial arts and if Luna had her way in a few years she too would be back teaching. The only two from the core group of six that didn't plan or want to teach at Hogwarts was Ron and Ginny. Ron planned on working at the ministry and Ginny had plans to start up a day school in Hogsmeade for the younger children of the area.

It was almost like deja vu watching the young Ravenclaw walking toward the group with a glassy eyed stare that never left Harry's face. "Mr. Potter sir, the headmistress asked me to give you this note sir." Her cheeks were pink with excitement at the experience of personally delivering an important message to the GREAT and WONDERFUL HERO OF THE WIZARDING WORLD.

Harry waited with a half smile on his face for the girl to hand over the note but she seemed to be somewhat lost in dreamland as she just stood there in front of him staring with the note clenched in both hands. With a mental sigh Harry reached out and gently tugged the note trying to get her attention without embarrassing the child "Thank you Miss. And please just call me Harry."

She released the note with a small gasp of breath and the only word for it was simpered as she batted her lashes at the teen. "If I can call you Harry then you must call me Abigail Ok?"

Harry smiled at the girl. "Abigail it is and thank you again for bringing me the message." Expecting the girl to leave now that she had safely delivered the note he was a bit surprised when she continued to just stand there. "Do you need something else Abigail?" He asked.

"Oh no sir. I was just waiting to see if you needed me to take a message back for you." He gave her a nod and thanked her again before opening the note and reading it.

_Harry, _

_I received a rather strange floo call from Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. He said your family was staying there because some creatures had invaded their home and they need to see you as soon as possible. Please report to my office and we will arrange for you to leave from here._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry reached up and rubbed his eyes. This was not the way he had planned on ending what had till this point been an almost perfect day…


	13. The Mystery

**Chapter 13 The Mystery**

After excusing himself to his friends and the little Raven girl he and his guard made their way up to McGonagall's office.

Although he should have expected it by now he never did when he left behind another bedazzled fan ready and willing to start and spread more wild rumors about daring exploited he had supposedly engaged in and this little girl was no exception to the rule. Before she even made her way out of the library she had told three friends that Harry had been called away on important business taking his six Apprentice Evil Wizard Hunters with him. She wasn't sure because he didn't tell her but she though it might be the rise of another Dark Lord that the seven had gone after and so the rumors flew and the myth grew…

Once Harry reached McGonagall's office he handed her the note she had sent him. "Do you know if there is anything else I need to know about what's going on Headmistress?" He asked politely.

"Umm no, not to my knowledge. I received the floo message and wrote down verbatim what I was told then sent it on to you. I take it you'll be leaving for the Leaky Cauldren to find out more?" At Harry's nod she asked, "Are you finished with classes for the day? I seem to recall that you have Spell Crafting later today."

"Yes ma'am but not for another 43 minutes." Harry said after a quick glance at his watch. "I'll try to get back to school in time for my last class but I'm sure you understand that I have to go. This is family after all."

McGonagall smiled at the boy, "It's alright Harry, I do understand. If you get back late I'll write a note excusing you for being tardy but please do me the favor of letting me know if you'll be gone overnight. I do tend to worry about my students you know."

* * *

It only took a few moments for the small group of seven to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and an even shorter amount of time to find Harry's family as the three were in the common room finishing up what appeared to be either a late lunch or a very early tea. What surprised Harry the most was his uncle. Vernon wasn't known for being 'loud or flashy' well yelling didn't count but today he was dressed in one of the loudest shirts that Harry had ever seen. In trying not to stare or laugh or even just gap at the man Harry found himself looking almost constantly at the floor after taking in the almost florescent green button down short sleeved shirt that was covered with big bright orange flowers and dark green ferns. His wife and son were a direct contras. Aunt Petunia was dressed in a tasteful designer two piece blouse and skirt set with obviously new pumps on her feet and the name brand jeans and polo shirt Dudley was wearing were also brand new. Come to think of it Vernon's clothes looked new too although not what he would ever wear without someone holding a gun to his head or at least that's what Harry would have said before today.

Despite his best efforts not to stare Vernon's cheeks began to turn pink and he glared at his wife before saying as softly as he was capable of saying anyhow which just meant that only those close to the group in the common room heard him instead of people passing on the street, "See what you've done dressing me like this? I look like a fool." At her quick mischievous grin he growled low in his throat before telling her. "I need to find a telephone and ring up my job to let them know why I haven't come in today. I have some personal time due me so I'll just take a few days off to settle things down." Looking around the inn as if expecting to see a phone tucked into a corner he hesitated long enough for his wife to reach in her bag. She fished for a few moments before pulling out one of those new fangled cell phones and handed it to him.

"I got them yesterday so that we could all stay in touch easier. Just dial the number of your job and talk to them. I signed up the family on a plan and got phones for you, Dudley, myself and Harry. This one is mine. Yours hasn't been charged up yet." He gave his wife an enigmatical look before taking the phone and turning away from the room in a semblance of privacy to make his call.

Dud pushed himself out of the chair he had been sitting in came over with his hand outstretched toward his cousin. Harry raised an eyebrow before taking the hand and shaking it. "Hey Duds, I understand you three had some sort of trouble today at your home?"

Dudley gave a ruthful grin back before he explained, "It wasn't today, it was yesterday morning. Really early too. I had just got back from my morning run and saw those little white creatures in the house when I went in. They were all over the place so I ducked back out real quick and went to the shed and got the ladder to get mum and dad out. They climbed out of their bedroom window but mum remembered after we got out that she left that amulet on the kitchen table and I don't know where she keeps that teleportation thing you gave her but she didn't have it." Duds shrugged "I suggested coming here to try and find someone to help us find you and there we are."

"You said that the creatures were in the house? Not just in my old bedroom right?"

"Yah, not just the bedroom. They were – well, cleaning I guess, you know - scrubbing stuff. It was weird. There must have been thousands of the little things."

"Alright." Harry sighed and glanced over at his body guards before turning back to Dudley. He appeared to be thinking before sighing once again. Rubbing his face as if a bit tired he repeated himself. "Alright. Can your family stay here for a bit longer? We need to go check this out." He motioned toward his body guard when he said the last.

Dudley nodded his head. "You'll come back and let us know what's going on?"

"Yah I will. Look, do you all have everything you'll need for a few hours? Hopefully this won't take any longer than that." Petunia came up to the two just as Harry asked the last question and he greeted her. "Hi Aunt Petunia."

"Hello Harry." She said.

"Umm, you heard what I asked Dudley?" At her nod he continued, "After we find out what's going on we'll come back and let you three know what we find out. If you stay here you'll be safe." Harry reached in a pocket and pulled out a check book. Opening it he wrote a quick check and handed it to her. "If we aren't back in a few hours get some rooms here. Ask Tom to take you to Gringotts to get this cashed. It's enough to pay for a few nights here as well as your meals."

She smiled as she pushed the check back to her nephew. "We don't need your money Harry. I have Vernon's credit card and I know how to exchange pounds for gallons. I learned how to do that yesterday."

Harry smiled at the mispronunciation but didn't comment on it. "If you're sure then we'll be going now." He turned to his body guard and grabbed the amulet from around his neck. "Give me a few minuets to set the portkey landing and we'll go." Six nods were received and Harry got an intense look of concentration on his face that lasted for almost two minutes. The amulet glowed a bluish color before it flared with a brilliant white light. Once the light faded he held it out toward the others. "It'll land us in the back yard." Each of the six reached out a finger and without a sound the seven vanished.

* * *

Only to reappear in a vastly changed back yard to number 4 Privet Drive. Looking around Harry gaped with surprise. It was beautiful. Magical flowering plants flourished, trees that had been small were now tall, and a stone wall ran along the length of the backyard and sides covered with honeysuckle, hummingbirds and fairies flittering from flower to flower. The garden shed was gone as if it had never existed and a serene pond sat in the center of the yard croaking frogs heard in the background. The yard now sported a wild and untamed beauty that never could have existed in nature if for no other reason than that it simply wasn't possible to have so much beauty without its equal and opposite ugliness and here nothing was ugly. Not a blade of grass out of place, not a wilted flower thirsting for water all was perfect.

LaRay whistled softly in appreciation. Who would have thought those muggles were capable of producing something like this? David held his arms out away from his sides and closing his eyes he breathed deeply of the sweetly perfumed air. Morgan and Shelby both felt the urge to kick off their shoes so they could feel the grass between their toes but resisted the urge. Kingsley and Duncan both looked at Harry as if he could explain this wonderful garden.

Harry, after taking in the garden looked at the house and gaped again. It to had been changed. Where once a back door had stood leading out to a small concrete slab with three steps ending on a concrete walkway that went around the back of the house and along the side to a gate in a chain link fence and then out to the driveway in front now stood an opening that must have been all of four and a half meters wide that lead to an extension of the garden. This area under the shelter of the house itself had a natural looking fountain and a normal sized bench made of wood silvered with age. A table made of the same wood sported a feast set out under a preservation dome of energy, Several miniscule houses fashioned out of fronds from plants were along the sides of the shelter and most amazing of all was the mural being painted on the wall that had once held the twin sinks and refrigerator.

Twelve of the little white creatures were immortalizing Harry and the baby that he had helped the other day. Only in the mural Harry was bigger than life. He looked a little more majestic and wise, a little more regal. He looked in short like a god.

Harry reached out and poked the nearest man and without a word pointed. So far the creatures didn't seem to be aware of the seven that had appeared but at David's startled "What the…" that changed.

At first it was two and then five and then all twelve had turned from their painting to look at the interlopers. One of the twelve scrambled down the scaffolding and with impossibly wide surprised filled eyes it started toward the seven never taking its eyes from Harry. Three of the creatures hugged each other and started talking to each other in obvious excitement. Another two climbed down and ran further into the house. The last six just got to their knees and watched Harry's every move.

Harry on the other hand was watching the lone creature making its way over to him

* * *

The neighbors had watched the transformation of the house from the front. After the driveway was taken out and replaced with a grass lawn and a path made of crushed quartz that lead to a simulated grotto in what was once the garage they decided that calling the police might not be such a bad idea and so Little Whinging's finest finally arrived only to be as stumped as everyone else as to what the hell was going on here.

Currently the television camera crews were taking a break and the reporters were talking to the MI6 investigators assigned to the case but no one had any new information. All anyone really knew as a matter of fact was that a family of four lived in the house. Vernon Dursley, husband to Petunia Dursley, father and mother to Dudley Dursley. With the small family a nephew lived there part time and was reported to be enrolled in a school for juvenile delinquents although that had been proven to be false.

The nephew was perhaps the strangest one of the whole family. He had a bad reputation in the small village and although no one could remember ever seeing him doing anything wrong it was assumed that he had by all and sundry. He had no birth certificate, no school records past the age of ten, no medical records past the age of ten, no records of his parents except his supposed mother and her records also stopped at the age of ten. All that was really known about the kid was that he had come to live with the Dursleys around the age of one or two years old. After his eleventh birthday he only came home during the summer and most curious of all he had what was reported by some to be a pet owl.

Well regardless, the whole family was now missing and had been missing since yesterday or even the day before that. Vernon Dursley never went to work today and the family car was missing. The whole thing was a mystery begging to be solved…


	14. How Many Obliviators Does it Take?

_**Parseltongue**_

**Chapter 14 How Many Obliviators Does it Take?**

It was a cute little thing. Soft looking long white fur with a black button nose. It stopped about a meter and a quarter from Harry and with a lot of bowing it began to speak. The hisses were clearly parsltongue but the chirping and clicking were incompressible to the boy. From what little Harry could pick up the little guy was thanking him for saving its cub's life. Harry hissed back, "_**I'm happy I could help your cub little one. Can you tell me why you are here?**"_

"_**We --- homage to ---- greatness ------. We live -- serve. ------ ---- me how we --- serve you ------.**"_

Well that was about as clear as muddy water. Harry tried again, "_**Can you speak with only the snake talk little one. I do not understand all of what you say**."_

"_**I try maser**."_

'Maser? What's a maser?...Master!' Oh hell, this little guy thought he was its master! Damn. Harry crouched down so that the little guy wasn't almost falling over backward trying to look in his face "_**Little one, I'm not your master. Why do you call me that?**"_

Harry could just see the little one trying to process exactly what Harry had just told it and he knew the instant that it finally did too. He knew because the eyes filled with tears, the thing dropped to its knees, its head hit the ground and it started to wail _"**Maser hates ------ Root. ------ Root ------die. So unworthy, so ---.**"_

"Shhh, shhh little one, don't cry. I'm sorry I upset you, please don't cry." Oh right, parseltonge. Harry repeated himself in the snake language as he slowly moved forward to the little creature. Hands tentatively reached out and he stroked the soft fur trying to comfort the distraught little creature. The creature latched onto his finger and soon Harry found himself scooping the little one up and cradling it close as he petted it much like one would a cat. It didn't take long before the thing was soothed and even began to purr like a cat would. "**_Are you o.k. now, little one_?**" he asked it softly.

The little one knuckled his eyes wiping away the tears before he nodded and asked "**_You like Orng Root?_**"

"**_Orng Root? Is that your name, little one_?**" At the solemn nod Harry smiled, "**_Yes, I like you_.**"

Something poked Harry in the back and without even thinking his hand whipped around and grabbed yanking whatever it was forward. Kingsley, with a surprised yelp, ended up on his back in front of and to the side of Harry. The little creature in his arms narrowed his eyes as he glared at the auror with something approaching hatred. He hissed and at the same time he hissed, and Harry heard many answering hisses.****Looking forward he was shocked to see what must have been several hundred of the little white creatures all glaring and hissing at Kingsley. They had their muzzles thrust forward and their teeth bared. Lips were drawn back and fangs exposed. Some had golden drops of liquid hanging from the ends of their fangs. Oh hell, this did not look too good.

"Kingsley, don't move!" Harry spoke softly but there was no mistaking the urgency in his voice.

Kingsley swallowed and spoke just as softly, "Wasn't thinking about doing anything more than lay here and imitate a statue. Think you can calm those things down a bit?"

Harry planted a big smile on his face and looked down at Orng Root, "**_The man is my friend_.**" He hissed. He walked slowly over to Kingsley and held out a hand to help the man up. "Smile," he told him as Kingsley reached up and grabbed his hand. With a quick yank Harry pulled the grinning Kingsley back to his feet. "_**Orng Root, I want you to meet my friend** _Kingsley. Kingsley this is **_Orng Root_**." Harry a bit nervous to be sure; glanced around at the other creatures milling around in the backyard. He had to make sure he did this just right or he and the wizards with him could be in a lot of trouble. He was more fearful for the lives of the aurors than he was for himself, because whatever else was going on the little ones didn't seem hostile to him…at least.

Harry looked down at Orng Root and asked slowly hoping the little guy would understand him. "**_Who is your leader, little one. Is he here?_**"

Orng Root furled his brow as he thought about what god had asked him. It took a moment before his face cleared and he answered. "**_Whoever maser wishes ---------be the leader. We live -- serve you maser._**"

Harry sighed; they were back to that master crap once again. Oh well for the moment he would accept it if it kept the aurors safe. "**_Can you tell the others that these men are my friends and should not be harmed?_**"

Orng Root pulled himself to his feet and stood tall and proud on Harry's hand. His chest puffed out and he started to shout to the other white creatures that had assembled around the humans. Harry couldn't understand but maybe one word in five so he could only hope that whatever Orng Root was saying was going to do the job of keeping everyone from harm. When he was finished speaking his peace he wore a proud grin on his face and he informed Harry in a softer voice. "**_Orng Root has told the Peoples ---- lesser masers are friends of --- and must be ---------. They will be kept safe._**"

Harry smiled, pleased with the results but now onto business. "**_Orng Root, can you tell me why the um peoples have changed my families home like this? Perhaps you can show me around a little bit and explain everything I will need to know about your people so I don't ummm; say or do something wrong._**" He hoped he had phrased that right. One of the last things he needed right now was the little guy going all hysterical on him again or an even worse once again deciding the humans were potential enemies. After all, two of their bites were fatal.

"**_Orng Root is proud to show maser temple / house. Peoples is -----finished making -- ------ for maser._**"

'Temple/house?' It could wait for now. "**_Thank you Orng Root._**" Looking back at his body guard Harry advised them to stick close to him "Oh, and don't step on any of the little ones, I don't think they would like that."

As the tour progressed Harry had to admit these little things were good, very good. The house looked nothing like it did before they had got ahold of it, and some of the changes were very clever although he was very sure the Dursleys would not approve. The staircase itself was now a work of art. Of course there was the bad along with the good and the bad was very, very bad.

All of the windows were gone from the front of the house replaced with wide picture windows that opened up to a vista of police cars, reporters, television crews, neighbors, fire trucks, hanger-ons and assorted miscellaneous people, pets, and whatever else that could fit in-between the street in front of number 4 Privet Drive and the houses across the street. Shelby, after seeing the mess out front had quietly collapsed into hysterics. LaRay on the other hand seemed to be stuck in some type of weird loop which consisted of grabbing onto whichever human got close to him and asking "Oh my God, what are we gonna do about this?" David and Kingsley had moved away from the window and were talking urgently in low voices. Morgan, on the other hand seemed content to just inform everyone present that now that the dementors were gone Azkaban wasn't too bad then went back to study those outside. Duncan and Harry were obviously both long gone. One would start a sentence and soon both would collapse into helpless laughter. Their common theme seemed to be about how many obliviators it would take to clean up the****mess.

After the humans more or less got themselves back under control they decided (Kingsley and David) that a trip to the ministry might not be such a bad idea. After all, from the prospective of the seven the only ones that didn't know about the magic world now were those few humans that didn't read, hear or see any type of mass media so it just somehow seemed fair that the ministry be informed that the 'Shit Had Just Hit The Fan' in a major way.

Harry said goodbye to Orng Root and told him that he would be visiting again soon before he retuned the portkey he had to the ministry atrium. The six body guards grabbed hold and they were off; only to fall in a big heap on the floor much to the amusement of the onlookers.

Harry untangled himself from the human pile and as he stood and dusted himself, off he was heard to mutter, "Haven't done that in a long time." Reaching out a hand he started to help his bodyguard up before they were interrupted by the auror trainee on duty.

"Kingsley, what's going on here?" Alicia Spinnet demanded to know as she helped the others to their feet.

"It's a long story, Ms. Spinnet. Is Director Bones in her office? We need to have a meeting as soon as possible."

"I think so, although I don't know if she's busy or not. Do you want me to find out for you?"

Kingsley gave the girl a kind smile before he shook his head no. "We'll just go on up. If she's busy, then she'll just have to rearrange her schedule to make time for us."

On the way past Harry gave the girl a quick one armed hug before he whispered in her ear, "Tell the twins I'll want to see them soon and don't forget you promise about the wedding."

"As if you'd let me. Lands End and I'll be seeing George tonight." She whispered, back returning the hug.

After a crowded lift ride, the group got out and made their way to Madam Bones's office. She was a bit surprised at the company but being use to thinking on her feet she didn't let it faze her to much. Conjuring several chairs, she motioned the others to seat themselves. "Now, gentlemen, to what do I owe the honor of your company this afternoon?"

Kingsley gave a big sigh before he started the explanations. "Amelia, you know that we," he motioned to the other five bodyguards, "were given the assignment of guarding Mr. Potter once we found out that something seemed to be targeting him. Well, what we found out is that some type of little creatures are, or should I say were, hunting him. These creatures chased his muggle family out of their home the other day and have since; I guess you could say redecorated…their family home. In doing so they have caught the interest of the muggle press."

Harry interrupted him at that point, "Press, police, fire department and Merlin knows who else."

Kingsley held up his hand stopping Harry. "As Mr. Potter has said, Amelia, it's bad, very bad. I don't know if it's even possible to contain the damage done this time but I suspect that it isn't. Our secrecy has been completely compromised." He gave a lengthy pause before he continued. "So, now what?"

Madam Bones face had gotten quite pale as she listened to the two speak. Closing her eyes she said a brief prayer for strength before she stood up. "I need to speak to the minister about this. Please remain here in my office. I'm sure he will want to speak to all of you soon."

"Madam Bones, would it be ok if we get my family settled someplace else first? Right now, they are staying at the Leaky Cauldron but when word of what's been going on gets out they won't be left alone there. I would like to send them to Lands End to stay for now. It won't take but a few minutes then we would come right back. Please, it's not fair to them to leave them where they are. They are victims here, and I don't want them to suffer any more than they have."

She gave a quick jerky nod. "Just be back here in one hour. You may use my floo."

It only took moments for the group to floo back to the Leaky Cauldron and within half an hour the three Dursleys were on their way to Lands End with a letter of introduction to Severus Snape. Another fifteen minutes and Madam Malkin had been supplied with a portkey and instructions to supply the three muggles with complete wardrobes in a muggle style and to bill it to Harry's account. Dobby was sent off to make up rooms for Harry's new guests and the seven were back within the hour allotted.

LaRay had not stopped laughing the whole time and when questioned his only response was, "Mrs. Malfoy, Professor Snape, and three muggles in the same house."


	15. Letters

**Chapter 15: Letters**

The meeting with the minister took almost two hours, and by the end of it Harry was more than half starved, dealing with a raging case of frustration and he also had a headache. To make matters even worse he really didn't feel that much if anything had been accomplished, unless one counted the fact that all present agreed that this was a problem that needed to be dealt with fairly quickly.

Harry's small core group left the ministry and made their way to a little known restaurant close by that LaRay knew of that catered mostly to a magical clientele. Once the group was seated, Harry started to rub his forehead as he pursued the menu trying to decide what to order. Duncan noticed the action and quietly reached into a pocket and produced a potion which he handed over to the boy.

Harry looked up inquiringly after he reached out and took the vial. Arching an eyebrow, he waited for an explanation.

"Headache potion. I always carry two with me. I get migraines sometimes and this is the only thing that helps."

"It's not a migraine, ;will that matter?"

Duncan shook his head no. "It's just a bit stronger than a normal headache potion, that's all. You might want to only take half and if that doesn't work then take the other half."

Giving the man a nod to show he understood the instructions, he uncapped the vial and took a quick swallow, grimacing a bit at the rancid taste, but the results were almost immediate as the headache receded back to a manageable level. "Thanks, Duncan." Harry said in relief after the headache was gone.

It was a bit of a surprise that dinner was so calm and uneventful, especially after the day the seven had put in. Harry enjoyed the orange glazed salmon steak he had ordered and everyone else enjoyed their dinners also. Although talk centered around the little white creatures and the ministry's probable reaction to them nothing was decided or settled but the problems didn't seem quite as insurmountable as they had when the group had sat in the Minister's office earlier.

On the way out the door just out of curiosity Harry checked the restaurant for magic and was not surprised to find the calming spell hanging over the building. With a mental shrug, he dismissed it. After all, it made sense. This place, according to LaRay was used primarily by workers from the Ministry. Harry wondered how often potential problems, arguments and disagreements had been derailed by a quiet business dinner there.

The group apperated back to Hogwarts and walked past the wards. Before going back to their room, Harry took the time to give the Headmistress a brief report on his day spent away from the school.

* * *

After the excitement of the day before, Harry was sure he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon but he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and his sleep was peaceful. He woke up feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. After grabbing a shower, he hurried down to the great hall to enjoy breakfast with his loved ones, his guards following right behind him. It was a good thing he was feeling so well rested, because he had barely seated himself before the first letter was delivered by one of the owls from his estate at Land's End. Unfolding the letter, Harry let his eyes drift down to see who had written before he read the content. He was a bit surprised to find the letter was from his former potions professor. His interest sharpened he read the letter, his face growing more puzzled by the second. Finished, he passed the letter off to Hermione with the softly asked question. "What do you make of this 'Mione?"

_Potter,_

_You went to a great deal of trouble to insure that I was not incarcerated at the death eater trials and from that action I can only assume that you have found something about myself that you believe to be redeemable. For that you have my thanks, but I have had an Epiphany which I am bringing to your attention. I find that my character is sadly lacking and feel that a short stay in Azkaban might be just the thing to correct flaws I had noticed in myself. Perhaps the stay should extend to the length of your relatives' visit here at Land's End? _

_Failing to agree to that, have you ever considered my taking up a recreational hobby? Recently, I have been investigating muggle intrusive surgery and feel that after reading up on the subject, I could remove, with minimal pain on the part of the recipient, the human larynx. The beauty of my taking up this hobby would be that there are several persons here at Land's End I could practice on without causing any concern in the greater world. I also feel that as an added benefit this hobby would cut down on noise pollution (a greatly underestimated danger to human life). If you do not agree to this hobby, I have one other I am proposing to you._

_Target shooting with muggle projectile weapons. A PT99 hand gun that uses 9mm projectiles or even a Vanguard with a .460 cartridge would be more than acceptable. Of course an M-160 rocket launcher would take out a target with minimal fuss but one might be a bit concerned with collateral damage although I think the complete destruction of the target would more than make up for that concern._

_Well, I'll leave you to think on this, although, I would appreciate it if you would respond with your answer soon._

_Severus Snape_

Hermione read the letter and passed it on to Neville before she answered her friend with a grin. "I'm thinking that Snape doesn't like sharing house room with your muggle family. When and why did you send them to your home, Harry?"

"I forgot that you folks didn't know what happened yesterday. My family was run out of their home in Surrey by those little creatures that invaded the school the other day. Those little guys decided to give their home a complete makeover and my aunt, uncle and cousin ended up in the Leaky Cauldron overnight. I sent them on to Land's End untill I could figure out what else to do with 'em." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued. "In hind sight I guess that wasn't one of my most brilliant moments. I should arrange to send them to a hotel or something, because I'm pretty sure they are just as unhappy living in a magical house as Snape is at having them there."

Hermione and Ginny both started to snicker at Harry. Boys could be so clueless sometimes.

By the time the letter had made its way to Luna, Harry had four out of five friends laughing at his mistake and that's when the second owl found him. Harry accepted the letter from the owl and before he opened it he asked his friends, "What do you want to bet it's from Mrs. Malfoy complaining about my family?"

Ginny giggled and shook her head slowly. "No way am I taking that bet."

Harry looked down at the opened letter and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You should have, you'd have won. It's from my uncle."

_Boy,_

_Your house guest, Severus, informed me that you have no television, telephone, electricity or computer here. Also, your aunt does not appear to get on with the blonde freak. Fix it._

He passed that letter on after reading it and Hermione had to ask, "How can you tell it's from your uncle? It isn't signed."

"Oh it's from my uncle, right enough. He's the only one who would call me 'boy' and tell me to 'fix it' like that. Hmm, I wonder what's going on with my aunt and Mrs. Malfoy?"

This was as far as he got before the third owl made an appearance.

Harry opened it and started reading. When he was finished with it he just held his hand out to Hermione and gave her the letter. His head thunked down on the table as a fourth owl winged its way over to the small group.

_Harry, _

_Well we got here alright, but after that good looking blonde woman you have staying here tried to lock us up in the attic, mum blew her stack. The two started screaming at each other about who was in charge and who had the right to give orders and stuff and before I knew it they were scratching and slapping at each other and pulling each others' hair. Dad and the other man staying here pulled 'em apart and all of the little big eared thingies made a 'pop' sound and vanished._

_The tall man with the black hair did something with his stick and mum and the blonde woman both had to sit down at a table and couldn't move or even talk till the man let 'em, which he didn't for a long time._

_Then the big eared little guys brought tea and the blonde woman started in about how we had horrid table manners and mum threw her spoon at her and then she started throwing the little sandwiches back at mum and before I knew it the two started screaming at each other again. I thought for a bit that they were going to climb across the table to pull each others' hair again, but before they could the tall man got up from the table and threw his cup of tea down on the floor and stormed out of the room mumbling about how children were much easier to deal with and how Ask-a-ban would be easier than this._

_Dad went off to find a telly and we haven't seen him since. I think he's lost or maybe he's just is hiding like the man is. I'm not sure which. _

_Well anyhow, the blonde woman grabbed a piece of paper and a feather to write you a letter which I thought was a good idea so I did too. _

_Hope you're doing good. _

_Dudley._

He didn't want to take the letter from her. He was developing a nasty headache and right about now going back to bed was starting to sound real good, but the stupid owl just pecked the back of his head and pulled his hair till he had to either take the letter from her or kill her and he somehow doubted that killing someone's owl at breakfast in the great hall would endear him to his school mates. With a sigh he raised his head and opened the letter the strange owl dropped in front of him.

_Lord Potter_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

_Dear Sir,_

_This letter is in regards to the creatures that you used in the remodeling of your family home in Surrey. We at the ministry are concerned about the publicity these animals have garnered in the muggle world and ask your help in controlling the rumors and speculation that are being spread by the muggle media. _

_A meeting has been arranged with the Department of Muggle Relations, the Minister of Magic, the Prime Minister, and yourself on Wednesday the 15th of May at 1:00 p.m. at the Ministry of Magic. Please be prompt and come with plausible ideas on how to control the damage already done._

_We also ask that in the future, if you wish more of this type of work done you use accredited remodeling companies either muggle or magical. It will save us from having to deal with this sort of problem in the future._

_Thank you,_

_Travis Greind_

_Magical Liaison to the Prime Minister._

Harry moaned after he finished reading that one. Merlin, could it get any worse? Of course it could, he was Harry Potter after all. He didn't pass this letter on to his friends. Instead he gave it directly to Shacklebolt to read before he stood up. "I'm going back to … Damn!" Harry stopped talking as he watched two more owls heading in his direction. Once they got to him, he quickly relieved them of their burden but instead of opening them to read he just handed them off to his friends. "As I started to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm going back to bed." With that he turned and calmly walked out of the great hall and headed back to his room and hopefully a little bit of peace.

Hermione grabbed both letters and after opening them she scanned the content before she dissolved into quiet laughter. Her shoulders shaking slightly she passed the letters on to her friends and dug back into her breakfast.

_Dear Harry, _

_You need to get rid of that empty headed blonde tart. _

_Aunt Petunia_

_My Dear Lord Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your unfortunate relatives arrived safely and as your acting hostess I have done my best to see to their every comfort._

_Knowing that these people are sadly handicapped in magic, I had the house elves prepare a suit of rooms for them located on the fourth floor. I also instructed two of your family house elves to see to their every need and to insure that they caused you no embarrassment._

_Unfortunately, with your busy schedule, you apparently didn't have time to properly instruct your family of their place in a magical household and because of this the house elves seem uncertain of whose orders they should follow first._

_As I am sure this was just an oversight on your part it will be fairly simple to rectify. All you need to do is pop over here and let your staff and family know that I hold the highest rank of those here and thus am the acting head of this house in your absence. _

_With respect_

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy._


End file.
